Les liens du coeur & du sang
by FleurCannibale
Summary: Suite de Forever together mais compréhensible sans l'avoir lu. Cela fait maintenant dix ans que je suis un vampire, mon existence me semblait parfaite et j'étais heureuse. Pourtant une chasse allait bouleverser mon existence et la changer à jamais.
1. Prologue

Les liens du cœur & du sang

_Résumé de Forever together : Alors que Bella et Edward allaient se marier Rachelle, la sœur de Victoria, décide de tuer Edward pour venger la mort de son clan. Edward et Bella fuient vers Denali mais Rachelle capture Bella pour forcer Edward à venir la sauver, il parvient à la tuer mais un gardien les surprend et tire sur Bella, pour la sauver Edward va la transformer en vampire._

_Je pense que rien la dernière phrase suffit pour comprendre cette fic^^_

Cela faisait maintenant dix ans que j'étais un vampire.

Et en dix ans il n'y avait eu aucune catastrophe ! Etonnant quand on connaissait ma malchance légendaire mais pourtant vrai !

Je ne dis pas que j'ai vécu un conte de fée, ça n'existe pas, il y a eu des moments difficiles bien sûr. J'ai découvert la soif, le besoin de sang et j'ai compris la souffrance d'Edward mais je n'ai jamais tué personne, mon ange était là pour m'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable.

Mais malgré ces épreuves je n'ai jamais regretté ma condition de vampire, au contraire je suis plus heureuse que je ne l'ai jamais été !

Dorénavant je portais une alliance, je me suis marié avec Edward, le mariage s'est passé quelques mois après ma transformation dans notre clairière avec tout les Cullen, le clan de Denali et d'autres amis vampires.

Il n'y avait aucun humain.

C'était l'autre sacrifice qu'impliquait ma nouvelle vie, j'avais du couper les ponts avec mes amis et ma famille.

Les Cullen ont fait croire à un accident de voiture, pour nos proches humains Edward et moi sommes morts.

C'est Carlisle qui l'a annoncé à mon père, j'aurais voulu l'observer, voir sa réaction mais je sais que ça aurait été trop dur, je n'ai jamais remis les pieds à Forks depuis ma transformation, ma nouvelle famille et moi avons déménagé près du clan de Denali.

D'ailleurs nous ne sommes pas les seuls, mon père a également quitté Forks !

Il a déménagé pour ma mère !

Aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître mes parents sont de nouveau ensembles !

Après l'annonce de ma mort ma mère habituellement si joyeuse a sombré, ça a été très dur de ne pas aller la voir pour lui dire toute la vérité mais j'ai réussi à m'en empêcher encore une fois grâce à Edward.

Renée s'est donc coupée du monde, ne supportant même plus Phil. Le seul qu'elle acceptait de voir c'était Charlie, ils se comprenaient, vivaient la même perte et c'est ainsi qu'ils sont retombés amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Charlie a ensuite déménagé en Floride avec Renée car cette dernière ne supportait toujours pas Forks.

Forks…

Nous revenions dans cette ville emplie de souvenirs aujourd'hui.

Nous ne pouvions pas rester éternellement avec le clan de Tanya, nous étions trop nombreux.

Revenir à Forks après seulement dix années était imprudent mais personne ne serait au courant de ce retour, nous habitions la villa mais Carlisle travaillait dans un hôpital éloigné où personne ne le connaissait et aucun de nous n'allait au lycée.

Pourquoi ce retour si il impliquait de telles précautions ?

A cause d'une vision d'Alice.

Lorsque nous avions parlé de déménager l'image de Forks m'était revenu instantanément et avait provoqué une vision d'Alice, c'était très étrange elle ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer, juste qu'il fallait que nous retournions vivre à Forks.

C'était donc ce que nous avions fait, nous faisions entièrement confiance au pouvoir d'Alice même si elle avait plus eu un pressentiment qu'une vision.

Mon pouvoir quant à moi était de don bloquer les pouvoirs psychiques des autres vampires, je pouvais même au bout de plusieurs années d'entraînement étendre mon bouclier, en dix ans j'avais appris à contrôler parfaitement mon pouvoir.

Je pouvais aussi abaisser mon bouclier pour permettre à Edward de lire mes pensées ce qui était très pratique.

Après avoir déballé nos affaires et réenménagé dans l'ancienne villa, Edward et moi décidâmes d'aller chasser dans la forêt, nous ne savions pas que cette chasse allait changer nos vies à jamais…

_C'est court mais ce n'est qu'un prologue^^ Enfin appuyez sur le bouton vert et laissez-moi une review pour me faire part de vos premières impressions^^_


	2. Découverte

Réponse aux reviews :

**HelloElo : **Merci, c'est surtout pour les premiers chapitres que je garde le suspens, après j'arrêterais d'être aussi sadique (pendant un moment… lol).

**ARUKA01 : **Eh bien j'espère que cette fic te plaira autant que Forever together même si l'histoire est très différente, on peut mieux ce faire une idée de l'histoire grâce à ce chapitre^^

**MamieCullen : **C'est vrai le prologue ne dévoile pas vraiment l'intrigue de la fic, c'est surtout dans ce chapitre que l'élément perturbateur intervient, j'espère que ça te plaira ;)

**pitchoune726 : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente de voir que ce prologue t'as autant plu !

**meredith-57 : **Ca me fait plaisir de retrouver une autre lectrice de Forever together et surtout de savoir que tu aimes cette fic, j'espère que la suite de l'histoire ne te décevra pas !

**MselleMiya : **A un moment j'ai pensé à écrire sur la vie de Bella en tant que nouveau-né mais je me suis rendu compte que serait trop ressemblant de ce qui se passe dans le livre, mais pour tout te dire il y aura tout de même des moments racontant les premiers pas d'un vampire (je ne veux pas te spoiler alors lis ce chapitre et tu comprendras ;) ). Et merci pour ta review !

**LoVeSway : **Ah tu es la seule à avoir parlé de Charlie et Renée, c'est pourtant un de ces petits détails qui pourraient prendre de l'importance… Tu t'améliores vraiment en tant qu'enquêtrice !

**Mell0208 : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review, voici la suite ;)

**katner : **Je te remercie, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que le début te plait !

**Mixetremix : **Eh bien voici la suite, je reste aussi régulière que pour Forever together un chapitre par semaine^^

**sg59 : **Merci beaucoup d'avoir laissé une review, voici donc la suite tant attendue^^

**anna : **Bah la suite est pour maintenant^^

**mimicam : **Je te remercie pour ta review, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ;)

___________________________________________________________________________

Le vent fouettait mon visage, amenant avec lui l'odeur d'un troupeau d'élan.

Je n'aimais pas vraiment les herbivores mais il faudrait s'en contenter pour cette fois, Edward me suivit et je me retournais.

__On fait la course, _lui lançais-je malicieuse

Je m'élançais, courant aussi vite que je le pouvais mais deux bras m'attrapèrent la taille et m'attirèrent contre un torse tiède qui m'avait d'abord surprise aux premiers temps de ma transformation mais auquel j'étais maintenant parfaitement habituée.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon cou, puis sur mon oreille.

__J'ai gagné. Quelle est ma récompense ?_

Je me tournais en souriant, ne me départissant pas de mon air malicieux malgré ma défaite, même si j'étais un vampire mon époux n'en était pas moins très rapide.

__Hum…Moi ?_

Je crochetais mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrassait, une décharge de désir s'empara de moi dès que nos lèvres entrèrent en contact et j'intensifiais notre baiser.

L'avantage d'être un vampire était que nous n'avions plus besoin de respirer et nous pouvions nous embrasser pendant des heures.

Pourtant mon ange mit fin à notre baiser trop rapidement à mon goût.

__On devrait faire la course plus souvent, _dit-il en souriant

J'allais répliquer quand une odeur sucrée m'atteint de plein fouet, Edward fronça les sourcils, signe qu'il l'avait également senti.

C'était beaucoup trop doux pour être un humain, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un vampire.

Même si je n'étais plus humaine rencontrer un vampire pouvait être dangereux, les nomades avaient souvent tendances à être violents et nous n'étions que deux.

Mais nous ne sentions l'odeur que d'un seul vampire, ce qui était assez rassurant même si nous devions malgré tout rester sur nos gardes.

__Reste ici, je vais voir ce que c'est._

__Non ! Je viens avec toi !_

Je n'étais pas devenue une immortelle pour rien ! Maintenant je pouvais me défendre et accompagner Edward sans qu'il soit obligé de veiller constamment sur moi, ce qu'il faisait toujours du reste.

Mon ange soupira devant mon entêtement et je baissais mon bouclier pour lui faire part de mes pensées sans avoir à crier.

_« Edward Anthony Massen Cullen, je ne te laisse pas le choix, je viens un point c'est tout. »_

__C'est bon, tu n'as pas besoin de baisser ton bouclier, _bougonna-t-il, _Je te préviens si il t'arrive quoi que soit je t'en tiens personnellement responsable._

J'acquiesçais et il saisit ma main pour que nous suivions la mystérieuse trace.

Nous ne courions pas, voulant faire le moins de bruit possible et il nous fallut quelque minutes pour arriver à la source de l'odeur.

Edward avança le premier, dégageant un buisson et me maintenant fermement derrière lui.

Je ne voyais pas le vampire, le corps d'Edward me le cachait mais je sentis mon mari se figer alors je me mettais sur la pointe des pieds pour voir l'inconnu.

Je ne vis qu'une fillette blonde. Elle était assise par terre, recroquevillée sur elle-même et semblait terrorisée.

Je m'écartais pour m'approcher de l'enfant et la réconforter, elle avait certainement croisé le vampire et été effrayée, mais Edward me tira fermement en arrière lorsque je tentais d'approcher la petite fille.

Son geste me surprit, avait-il peur que je lui fasse du mal ? Croyait-il donc que je ne pourrais pas résister à son sang ?

J'étais blessée qu'il doute ainsi de moi, je n'avais jamais bu de sang humain et réussissais presque à ne plus avoir de monter de venin en présence d'un humain. D'ailleurs ma gorge ne me brûlait même pas !

Je fronçais les sourcils à cette constatation et Edward qui avait entendu mes pensées hocha la tête.

Ce n'était pas normal, j'aurais du ressentir l'envie de boire son sang mais…

La fillette leva ses yeux sur nous et je restais complètement interloquée.

Ses prunelles étaient rouges sang !

Elle avait l'air d'une enfant de sept ou huit ans, c'était pour ça que je n'avais pas envisagé une seule seconde qu'elle puisse être le vampire.

Quel monstre avait pu faire ça à une petite fille innocente ?

Elle nous fixait sans bouger, ni rien dire. Ses yeux ne reflétaient pas la curiosité habituelle aux enfants de cet âge, il n'y avait que de la peur et de la peine dans les siens.

J'étais déstabilisée, ne sachant plus quoi faire face à cette enfant vampirique mais Edward semblait avoir retrouvé ses esprits.

__Il faut que nous l'emmenions à la villa pour prendre une décision avec le reste de la famille, _me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille

J'hochais la tête et fit un pas vers la fillette mais le bras d'Edward m'arrêta à nouveau.

D'un regard il me fit comprendre de rester en arrière et de ne pas bouger, j'aurais voulu protester mais j'étais trop perplexe pour le faire.

Il s'assit devant la fillette en la regardant dans les yeux, elle eu d'abord un mouvement de recul puis retrouva son attitude se statut.

__Ecoute, nous ne te voulons pas de mal d'accord. Il faut que tu viennes avec nous, tu veux bien ?_

Mon ange avait usé de son ton le plus doux et je doute que quiconque ai pu y résister, pourtant l'enfant ne bougea pas et resta toujours aussi silencieuse.

Edward se tourna vers moi l'espace d'une seconde.

__Elle se laissera faire, _dit-il simplement

J'hochais la tête et Edward s'approcha d'elle et la prit doucement dans ses bras.

La fillette avait la bouche ouverte et c'est en voyant ses dents que je compris avec horreur que malgré son apparence fragile et innocente elle pourrait être très dangereuse.

Edward eu un bref hochement de tête pour répondre à ma pensée.

Etrangement je n'eu peur de l'enfant qu'à peine quelques secondes avant que je la considère à nouveau comme une créature inoffensive, même si elle pouvait être violente elle semblait trop effrayée pour user de sa force contre nous.

Un nouvel hochement de tête d'Edward finit de me rassurer.

Nous marchions à vitesse humaine, ne voulant pas brusquer l'enfant mais malgré ce temps de réflexion ce n'est que lorsque j'aperçus la grande villa blanche que des interrogations commencèrent à naître dans mon esprit.

Une surtout me prit par surprise telle une gifle.

Qu'allions-nous faire de cette enfant vampirique ?

_Allez une tite review svp^^_


	3. Réunion

**Alors vraiment vraiment désolé ! Ca m'apprendra à écrire plusieurs trucs à la fois ce chapitre n'était pas celui de Les liens du cœur & du sang ! C'était un chapitre 3 d'une fic que j'ai abandonné ! Grosse bourde de ma part, mille fois pardon !**

Réponse aux reviews :

**mimicam : **Eh bien je suis contente que tu aimé ce chapitre ! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture ;)

**Galswinthe : **En effet ça ne va pas être simple pour Edward et Bella, enfin je vais leur laisser un peu de répit mais il y aura aussi du sadisme dans cette fic^^

**lapetiotesouris : **En effet avec l'aspect physique d'une enfant de huit ans elle est considérée comme une enfant immortellemais il y a aussi d'autres problèmes que tu découvriras dans ce chapitre…

**Pop'n Gum : **Je te remercie, ça me fait très plaisir que tu trouves que ce début est aussi bien que celui de Forever together, j'espère que tu seras aussi satisfaite par la suite ;)

**pitchoune726 : **Waouh merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle très gentille ! Ca me fait plaisir que l'idée de l'enfant te plaise, pour ce qui est de la garder on en sait un peu plus dans ce chapitre^^

**Mamie Cullen : **Comme tu dis les enfants immortels sont difficilement contrôlables. Quant aux Italiens c'est certain qu'ils présentent un risque, enfin on abordera le sujet dans le chapitre 4^^ Quant aux triangles amoureux c'est pas vraiment mon truc, j'aime bien quand ils permettent aux personnages ou au couple déjà présent d'évoluer mais j'aime pas quand une autre personne vient semer la zizanie dans un couple qui marche bien. Quant aux chapitres c'est sur cette fic que je suis la plus régulière en fait, même si c'est vrai que j'écris aussi pas mal d'autres fics (et encore je poste pas tout xD).

**katner : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review, voici la suite ;)

**LoVeSway : **Oui pour le moment tout va bien pour Edward et Bella^^ Pour l'adoption peut-être bien que oui peut-être bien que non… lol

**lena-lna-933 : **Après avoir fini Forever together je n'avais pas le cœur d'arrêter et j'avais cette idée qui me trottais en tête alors j'ai décidé d'écrire cette suite, je suis contente qu'elle te plaise !

**twilight94200 : **En effet l'intrigue n'est dévoilée qu'au second chapitre, j'espère que ça t'a plu et que ce chapitre te plaira également ;)

**MselleMiya : **L'arrivée de la fillette est bien l'événement important qu'avait prévu Alice. Quant à sa nature… Eh bien on en saura un peu plus au fil des chapitres^^ En tout cas ce n'est pas une hybride (elle a les yeux rouges).

___________________________________________________________________________

Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant la villa toute la famille était déjà rassemblée sur le porche, certainement prévenue par une vision d'Alice.

Edward lança un regard noir à Rosalie et monta en haut, la fillette toujours dans ses bras et la déposa sur le lit de la chambre d'ami. Nous savions bien qu'elle ne dormirait pas puisque c'était un vampire mais comme elle semblait vouloir garder sa position de statue nous avions pensé qu'elle serait plus confortablement installée dans un lit.

Dès qu'elle fut sur le traversin elle se recroquevilla sur elle, toujours aussi terrorisée.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mon instinct me criait de l'aider, de la calmer alors je m'approchai d'elle et déposai un baiser sur son front.

__Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne t'arrivera rien, _lui chuchotais-je pour la rassurer

L'enfant me regarda, surprise, puis sembla se calmer un peu.

Je me retournais pour sortir et croisais le regard d'Edward, il sembla lui aussi surpris, ou plutôt troublé. Avait-il eu peur que l'enfant m'attaque ?

Il secoua négativement la tête et m'entraîna en dehors de la chambre.

__Je t'expliquerai plus tard._

J'hochais la tête et remit mon bouclier en place, pas parce que je ne voulais pas partager mes pensées avec Edward mais parce que je venais de me rendre compte que je ne savais pas si la fillette avait un pouvoir et que c'était tout de même plus prudent que je garde mes défenses en place.

Le reste du clan nous attendait dans le salon, Rosalie avait l'air furieuse, Esmée avait le regard perdu dans le vide, Emmett et Jasper semblaient perplexes contrairement à Alice qui affichait une expression tranquille et sûre d'elle, enfin Carlisle était songeur.

Tous levèrent les yeux vers nous et prirent place autour de la table de la salle à manger, signe que nous allions devoir nous concerter pour prendre une décision importante, cette fois-ci elle porterait certainement sur l'avenir de l'enfant que nous venions de trouver.

__Il faut que nous décidions ce que nous allons faire d'elle, _dit calmement Carlisle, _Edward qu'as-tu lu dans son esprit ?_

__La pensée générale est la peur, elle n'a aucune intention d'essayer de s'échapper ou quoi que ce soit, elle ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive._

Carlisle resta songeur quelques instants puis releva les yeux vers mon mari.

__Elle ne ressemble pas à un nouveau-né._

__Ce n'en est pas un, elle a déjà quelques années, mais elle est tellement terrorisée qu'elle ressasse sans cesse sa transformation et n'essaye pas de comprendre ce qui se passe. D'ailleurs à propos de sa transformation, il y a quelque chose d'étrange…_

Edward semblait hésitant, on aurait dit que lui-même ne croyait pas à ce qu'il allait dire.

__Et quelle est cette chose, _insista Carlisle

__Elle se souvient de son agresseur comme un homme aux yeux…bleus._

Nous restâmes tous interloqués devant la fin de la phrase de mon ange.

Aux yeux bleus !?

Mais c'était totalement impossible !

Les vampires pouvaient avoir les yeux rouges, noirs, ou encore dorés quand ils étaient végétariens mais en aucun cas bleus !

Edward grogna devant l'avalanche de pensée des vampires présents (j'avais bien fait de remonter mon bouclier plus tôt !).

__Je sais bien que c'est impossible ! Elle s'en souvient ainsi c'est tout ce que je sais. Et j'en suis certain car la couleur de mes yeux l'a rassurée, quand elle a vu qu'ils n'étaient pas bleus elle s'est laissée faire._

__Les pensées peuvent mentir tout comme les souvenirs, surtout ceux datant de l'époque où nous étions humains, elle a du mal voir ses yeux et se les représenter bleus, _temporisa Carlisle

__Ca m'étonnerait, elle retourne l'image de cet homme tout le temps dans sa tête, c'est le seul souvenir qui lui reste les autres sont beaucoup trop flous, ce sont juste de sensations ou d'odeurs qu'elle se rappelle. Par contre le visage de son agresseur est très net, c'est pour ça que je ne comprends pas comment elle aurait pu se tromper à ce point sur la couleur de ses yeux._

Malgré la difficulté de se rappeler nos souvenirs humains certains étaient très claires, pour moi c'étaient les moments passés avec Edward, pour Rosalie son viol, Esmée son bébé, Alice n'avait tout simplement aucun souvenir de sa vie qu'elle avait passé enfermée dans un asile psychiatrique et c'était mieux ainsi.

Quant aux hommes de la famille ils étaient plus pudiques sur le sujet et aucun événement véritablement marquant ne s'était produit durant leur vie humaine.

Alors que beaucoup de mes souvenirs avaient disparus ceux que je m'étais acharnée à garder étaient toujours là et je me souvenais de tous les détails, il était impossible que la fillette ai oublié la couleur des yeux de son agresseur.

Pourtant il était également impossible que ce dernier ai les yeux bleus !

Cette histoire était un véritable casse-tête !

D'ailleurs tous semblaient perplexes devant cette information si étrange.

__Bon passons, le plus urgent pour le moment n'est pas de résoudre ce mystère, _trancha Carlisle

Tout le monde hocha la tête et le patriarche reprit aux bouts de quelques instants de silence afin de s'assurer l'attention de tous.

__Nous devons décider ce que nous allons faire d'elle._

__Il faut que nous la tuions, _dit tristement mais fermement Rosalie

A cette phrase je sentis la colère m'envahirent, je ne laisserais pas Rose tuer cette fillette ! Elle n'avait rien fait de mal et selon Edward elle n'y songeait même pas !

__C'est hors de question, _rugis-je

__Ca me fait aussi de la peine Bella mais nous n'avons pas le choix, elle ne veut pas vivre, la seule façon de l'aider c'est de la tuer, _répondit Rosalie

__Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu dis que ta vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue et pourtant tu es heureuse ! L'existence vampirique n'est pas si dure à accepter, nous pouvons l'aider à la faire !_

J'étais folle de rage et ce n'est qu'en croisant le regard blessée de Rosalie que je me rendis compte de ce que je venais de lui dire.

Elle était désormais ma sœur, nous avions surmonté nos différents et je m'en voulais de lui avoir parlé ainsi mais je n'avais pas su me maîtriser quand elle avait parlé de la possibilité de tuer l'enfant.

__Je suis désolé Rose, je ne voulais pas dire ça…_

__Ce n'est pas grave, je n'ai pas ménagé mes propos non plus et après tout je ne sais pas si elle veut mourir, je n'avais pas le droit de dire cela de cette façon._

__Rose, tu viens de t'excuser, _dit Emmett en la regardant éberlué

__Et je ne vais pas m'excuser de t'en coller une si tu te moques de moi, _répondit Rosalie en haussant un sourcil

__Et moi qui croyais que tu étais devenue douce et gentille…_

Le géant se prit un coup de coude dans les côtes par sa « douce et gentille » femme, ce qui le fit taire.

__Mais nous devons la tuer de toutes manières, c'est une enfant immortelle, si les Volturi l'apprennent ils nous tueront, _insista-t-elle

Même moi je dus avouer que le raisonnement de Rosalie était juste mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à laisser la fillette se faire tuer, je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je sentais que c'était mon devoir de la sauver.

_Alors ? Bien ? Nul ? Review ?^^_


	4. Vote

_Tout d'abord désolé pour ce gros retard mais j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration et puis avec les vacances je n'ai pas pu aller sur l'ordinateur aussi facilement qu'avant._

Réponse aux reviews :

**Galswinthe : **Merci pour ta review et ton message. Pour répondre à ton MP j'ai abandonné cette idée de fic (qui aurait pu être une autre suite de Forever together) parce qu'elle était un peu trop centré sur les combats et la mythologie à mon goût, Les liens du cœur et du sang est plus centré sur les sentiments même si il y aura aussi de l'action.

**Twilight94200 : **Hum bah je ne sais pas quoi dire à par m'excuser encore une fois pour avoir posté un mauvais document à la place de ce chapitre trois, j'espère que tu as lu le bon chapitre et qu'il t'a plu !

**lena-lna933- : **Merci pour ta review et pour ton message, en effet la nature de la petite fille et le fait que Bella se soit déjà énormément attachée à elle va poser problème. Dans ce chapitre on va en apprendre plus sur la relation qu'Edward et Bella vont entretenir avec la petite fille^^

**MselleMiya : **Alors merci de m'avoir envoyé un message pour me donner ton avis sur ce chapitre. Et si Alice n'est pas intervenue pendant la conversation c'est parce que sa vision lui a seulement révélé qu'un événement important (et normalement positif) allait se produire si ils revenaient à Forks mais elle ne sait rien sur la petite fille même si elle a une bonne intuition.

**katner : **Je te remercie pour ta review, pour le sort de la petite fille c'est dans le chapitre qu'on apprend ce qu'ils vont faire d'elle^^

**Dawn : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review, voici la suite ;)

**deathnote94200 : **En effet ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de Bella de se mettre en colère mais elle s'est déjà attachée à la petite fille et elle ne supporte pas l'idée qu'on puisse la tuer. Et même si l'enfant n'a rien fait elle peut constituer une menace si elle devient incontrôlable.

**Pitchoune726** : Bon bah voilà la suite mais elle n'est pas venue vite, désolé :s Enfin je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ai plu ! Et oui il va y avoir un mystère avec ce vampire aux yeux bleus^^

**JOANIE : **Eh bien merci moi aussi j'ai trouvé que Nessie prenait trop de place dans le tome 4. En plus Edward est mis en retrait et on ne voit pas sa relation de père. Quant à Jacob… Eh bien pour être franche je ne l'aime pas du tout XD Pour l'adresse de ton blog elle ne marche pas (ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive donc je commence à croire que le site a une application pour qu'on ne puisse pas transmettre d'adresse mail via review). Enfin j'ai fait une recherche sur le net et j'ai trouvé ce blog, .com/. Mais il n'y a pas d'article où je puisse laisser un com et comme je n'ai pas de blog je ne peux pas laisser un message sur ton profil. Désolé de ne pas avoir pu te prévenir, j'espère quand même que tu verras ce chapitre !

**Mixetremix **: Merci beaucoup pour tes deux reviews ! Concernant la personne qui a transformé la petite fille… On ne le saura qu'à la fin de la fic !^^

**Pop'nGum : **Oui ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de Rosalie de s'excuser, surtout auprès de Bella mdr Enfin je suis contente que ça t'ai plu !

**LoVeSway : **Merci pour ta review, en effet l'histoire de cette petite fille va être très intrigante^^

**edgounette : **Je pense que Rosalie a des idées très arrêtées, elle veut redevenir humaine et avoir son propre enfant pour elle cette petite fille n'est pas un enfant, c'est un vampire et elle ne veut pas qu'une enfant vive cette vie qu'elle trouve horrible. Si elle veut la tuer c'est aussi pour ce qu'elle pense être son bien.

**BellaSwan12 : **Je te remercie pour ta reviw et ça me fait très plaisir que tu aimes ma fic !

**Gwen : **Eh bien je suis contente que tu aimes cette suite, j'avoue que j'avais un peur que les lecteurs de Forever together n'aime pas car cette fic est très différente !

**Judith : **Bon ce n'est pas sur cette fic que tu as laissé une review et je ne sais même pas si tu lis cette suite mais comme tu n'es pas inscrite je ne savais pas comment répondre à ta review qui m'a fait énormément plaisir. J'avoue que ces derniers temps j'avais un peu perdu l'inspiration, et ta fic m'a redonné l'envie d'écrire parce que ça me fait vraiment énormément plaisir de savoir que ma fic a réussi à te toucher et te plaire autant ! Pour l'orthographe je sais que je fais des fautes et j'essaie de m'améliorer, je suis désolé même si après ma relecture il en reste quelques unes, j'ai surtout un problème avec les temps composés en fait :s Pour ce qui est d'un roman… Eh bien en fait j'y travaille en ce moment ! Pour le moment ce n'est qu'une ébauche que je ne suis pas encore prête à poster sur le net mais dès que je le ferais je te préviendrais (je compte mettre un lien dans mon profil de toutes façons). Enfin ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, à mon avis ce ne sera pas avant la rentrée au plu tôt.

___________________________________________________________________________

Carlisle bien que ferme en apparence n'avait pas encore pris de décision et je savais que l'idée de tuer un être pensant le récoltait, tout comme le livrer aux Volturi mais si c'était la seule solution il le ferait, pour nous protéger.

__Nous pourrions essayer de la cacher, si elle est incontrôlable nous devrons nous en en débarrasser je le sais mais elle a plutôt l'air calme. Si nous parvenions à lui faire adopter un régime végétarien les Volturi n'auraient rien à redire et cela fait des décennies qu'ils n'ont plus traqué d'enfants immortels, ils ont baissé leur garde et nous pourrions peut-être en profiter, _dit Edward

Je me tournais, pleine d'espoir, vers mon mari qui me fit un sourire rassurant, il avait compris que le sort de la fillette me tenait à cœur et tentait lui aussi de la défendre.

J'avais vraiment énormément de chance d'avoir trouvé un si bon époux, il était prêt à défier notre famille pour que je ne sois pas peinée !

__Soit, _concéda Carlisle, _mais c'est tout de même risqué d'héberger une enfant immortelle._

__Justement, je ne suis pas sûre que ça en soit une. La couleur des yeux de son agresseur me perturbe, avoue que c'est étrange._

__Oui, mais nous ne savons pas ce que cela signifie._

__Eh bien nous n'avons qu'à la garder avec nous le temps de résoudre ce mystère, _rétorqua Alice

Elle avait l'air sûre d'elle et pas du tout inquiète.

Edward la fixa quelques secondes puis fronça les sourcils.

__Puis-je savoir ce que tu essayes de cacher ?_

__Mais rien du tout mon grand frère adoré, _répondit malicieusement Alice, _Je t'apprends juste à respecter l'intimité des autres._

Edward ne sembla pas ravi que sa sœur lui cache ses pensées mais n'ajouta rien, l'heure était grave et ce n'était pas le moment de se disputer même par jeu.

__Bien, je pense que l'on devrait voter, _décréta Carlisle

Je regardais autour de moi avec anxiété, j'étais sûre qu'Alice et Edward voterait pour que la fillette reste, Jasper suivrait la décision de sa femme ce qui faisait quatre voix pour nous or en cas d'égalité ce serait Carlisle qui trancherait et je ne savais pas du tout dans quel camp il se rangerait.

__Qui vote pour que nous gardions l'enfant, _demanda Carlisle

Il se tourna d'abord vers Edward qui leva la main, puis vers moi qui fit de même.

Ensuite ce fut au tour de Rosalie, sans surprise celle-ci hocha négativement la tête.

Emmett quant à lui hésita assez longtemps, l'idée de jouer un tour aux Volturi lui plaisait mais il ne voulait pas contrarier sa femme, finalement il secoua également la tête.

Alice leva la main et prit celle de Jasper pour la lever aussi même si elle n'avait pas encore eu le consentement de ce dernier !

__Eh !_

__Quoi ? Tu n'es pas d'accord ? _demanda Alice en lui faisant des yeux de cocker

__Si, _soupira-t-il, ne pouvant rien refuser à la moue de sa bien-aimée

Alice lui fit un sourire éblouissant et malgré la gravité du moment tout le monde éclata de rire.

__Dis donc elle te mène par le bout du nez, _se moqua Emmett

__Je ne pense pas que tu sois bien placé pour dire ça, la seule raison pour laquelle tu as voté non c'est parce que tu ne voulais pas t'attirer les foudres de Rosalie, _dit Edward

Le gros nounours baissa les yeux en marmonnant que c'était de la triche de se servir de son pouvoir de télépathe.

Mais la bonne humeur fut éphémère, c'était au tour d'Esmée de voter et celle-ci se tordait nerveusement les mains sans parvenir à prendre une décision.

__Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas, _finit-elle par dire, _je vote blanc_

Esmée ne pouvait pas se résoudre à abandonner une créature dans le besoin ni à mettre ses enfants en danger, nous ne pouvions pas la forcer à prendre une décision face à un tel dilemme.

C'était maintenant le tour de Carlisle de voter, ses yeux firent le tour de la table, regardant chacun d'entre nous puis il poussa un soupir et leva la main.

__L'enfant reste, _déclara-t-il

Je poussais un soupir de soulagement, même avec une majorité le refus de Carlisle aurait pu tout changer.

__Mais même si elle reste il faut savoir qui va s'en occuper. Il va falloir prendre soin d'elle et lui apprendre à boire du sang animal, _ajouta Carlisle

Je regardais autour de moi, Esmée fuyait toujours les regards et continuait à se tordre les mains, Rosalie était furieuse du résultat du vote et Alice me souriait, encourageante.

Je me tournais vers mon mari et baissait mon bouclier pour qu'il puisse lire mes pensées.

_« Es-tu d'accord pour que nous nous en occupions ? »_

Edward hocha la tête et mon cœur se gonfla de joie.

_« Je t'aime ! »_

Mon ange étouffa un rire devant mon enthousiasme mais je m'en moquais, depuis que j'avais vu cette fillette je savais que c'était à nous de prendre soin d'elle.

Je saisis la main d'Edward, remis mon bouclier et nous nous tournâmes vers Carlisle.

__Nous le ferons, _dit Edward

__Très bien, alors l'affaire est réglée !_

__Attendez ! Il faut que vous juriez que si elle échappe à votre contrôle vous la tuerez, _intervint Rosalie

Je jetais un regard choqué à mon ange mais il resta impassible.

__C'est d'accord, _répondit Edward

J'étais horrifiée à l'idée de tuer l'enfant mais je savais que nous n'avions pas le choix, Edward serra ma main un peu plus fort pour me réconforter.

__Quelqu'un d'autre a une réclamation à faire, _demanda Carlisle

Cette fois-ci personne ne dit rien et Carlisle hocha la tête.

__Bon alors Edward et Bella l'enfant vous ai confié, si elle devient incontrôlable elle sera détruite. Cette fois-ci l'affaire est close._

Carlisle ressemblait à un juge ainsi et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, d'autant plus que nous venions de sauver la petite fille !

Bien sûr la tâche allait être dure car même si elle n'avait pas l'intention de nous faire du mal elle semblait assez sauvage et il faudrait user de patience pour réussir à l'apprivoiser et à lui faire accepter notre mode de vie.

Mais Edward serait à mes côtés pour m'aider et je me sentais prête à tout avec lui.

Nous montâmes à l'étage et avant d'aller dans notre chambre nous jetâmes un coup d'œil dans celle où était l'enfant.

Elle était toujours assise sur le lit, mais quand elle nous vit j'eus l'impression qu'elle s'apaisa un peu et cette pensée me réchauffa le cœur.

Je refermais doucement la porte et Edward m'entraîna vers notre chambre.

_Désolé pour le retard, j'espère tout de même que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Laissez-moi une tite review svp^^_


	5. Conception

_Ce chapitre contient du lemon^^ Je mettrais une petite étoile pour montrer où vous arrêtez si vous ne voulez pas le lire et une autre pour que vous sachiez où reprendre votre lecture ;)_

Réponse aux reviews :

**Galswinthe : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review, voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

**Pop'n Gum : **Oui Alice et Rose sont douées pour manipuler leurs pauvres époux^^ lool Et je suis contente que la phrase d'Edward à Emmett t'ait fait rire !

**edgounette : **En effet ils prennent un risque en gardant la fillette mais qui sait ce sera peut-être payant… ^^

**katner : **Merci de me pardonnais mon (gros) retard ! Pour les réponses à tes questions ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite, ce chapitre là est plutôt un chapitre tout en douceur (enfin pas forcément en douceur mais en sentiments on va dire lol). Enfin ne t'en fais pas on saura bientôt son nom ;)

**Aliasgwen : **C'est vrai que la réaction de Rosalie peut sembler étonnante mais pour moi elle considère la vie vampirique comme quelque chose d'horrible encore plus quand c'est d'une enfant qu'il s'agit. Je pense qu'elle se dit que si ça avait été elle elle aurait préféré mourir plutôt que d'être une enfant immortelle. Et pour la taille ce chapitre est un petit peu plus long ;) (même si ça ne se voit pas trop parce qu'il y a moins de réponses aux reviews).

**Miss Lilly Rose Evans Potter : **Eh bien merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite de l'histoire te plaira aussi!

**pitchoune726 : **Je te remercie pour ta review, ça me fait super plaisir de savoir que tu trouves mon histoire magnifique !

___________________________________________________________________________

Je m'asseyais sur le lit à côté d'Edward qui jouait avec l'une de mes mèches de cheveux.

Soudain je me rendis compte qu'il y avait un sujet que nous n'avions toujours pas abordé.

__Eh ! Tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi tu t'es crispé quand j'ai embrassé la fillette !_

Edward sembla un instant pensif, je le connaissais assez pour savoir qu'il ne cherchait pas à se rappeler l'événement dont je lui parler mais la meilleure façon de m'annoncer ce qu'il avait à me dire.

__Tu te souviens que j'ai dit qu'elle n'avait pas de souvenirs de sa vie humaine à part ceux de son agresseur ?_

__Hum…Oui tu as dit qu'elle se rappelait juste d'odeurs ou de sensations._

__Exactement, quand tu l'as embrassé sur le front elle a eu une sensation de déjà vu et elle s'est souvenu que ça lui été déjà arrivé, qu'une femme l'embrassait sur le front quand elle était dans son lit. Je pense que c'était sa mère._

__Alors elle a relié l'image de sa mère et la mienne ?_

J'étais vraiment émue et si j'avais été encore humaine ma voix aurait sans aucun doute déraillée.

__En quelque sorte oui, elle ne se souvient pas de sa mère, juste que sa présence était rassurante, elle a confiance en toi. En moi aussi d'ailleurs mais ça je ne comprends pas pourquoi._

Je souris et me rapprochais de mon mari pour l'enlacer.

__Peut-être parce qu'aucune femme ne peut résister à ton charme dévastateur, _dis-je mi-taquine mi-sérieuse

Il sourit et se pencha pour m'embrasser, baiser auquel je répondis avant de le casser, j'avais quelque chose d'important à lui dire.

__Tu sais…_

Je laissais ma phrase en suspens ne sachant pas comment le lui dire puis je décidais que baisser mon bouclier pour qu'il puisse entendre mes pensées serait plus simple.

Je baissais donc mes défenses et le laissais lire mon esprit.

Je me concentrais d'abord sur ce que j'avais ressenti quand j'avais vu la fillette pour la première fois, ce besoin de lui venir en aide et de la protéger puis la joie quand il m'avait dit qu'il était d'accord pour que l'on s'occupe d'elle et enfin le bonheur immense quand j'avais appris qu'elle me comparait à sa mère.

Je n'étais pas sûre de ce que signifiaient ces sentiments mais je voulais les partager avec lui.

Etrangement il ne sembla pas surpris et me déposa un baiser sur la tempe quand j'eus fini de lui montrer toutes ces sensations bizarres.

__J'avais compris Bella. Je sais que tu t'es attachée à cette enfant et que tu veux lui offrir un véritable foyer._

__Et toi qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?_

Edward était d'accord pour s'occuper d'elle mais je ne savais pas s'il le voulait autant que moi et ça me faisait un peu peur.

__Je veux te rendre heureuse. Et pour tout dire cette fillette me touche aussi, les pensées qu'elle a envers nous sont vraiment émouvantes, elle ne nous connaissait pas et pourtant elle a choisi de nous suivre et de nous faire confiance._

Ainsi donc Edward ressentait la même chose que moi, après tout c'était normal, nous ne formions qu'un, nous avions les mêmes désirs, les mêmes envies. Nous étions les deux moitiés d'une même âme.

Mais j'étais toujours émue de voir à quel point nous étions en parfaite harmonie.

* _(lemon)_

Je m'accrochais à son cou et l'embrassais pour le remercier de m'aimer autant et de me rendre aussi heureuse et c'est là que le désir me submergea.

C'était étrange, tellement fort, plus puissant encore que d'habitude.

La même sensation sembla s'emparer d'Edward qui m'embrassa plus passionnément et me fit basculer sur notre grand lit.

J'essayais de lui enlever sa chemise mais mon esprit était tellement embrumé par le désir que mes mains tremblèrent, chose que je croyais impossible chez les vampires, et au lieu de lui déboutonner sa chemise je la déchirai, lui arrachant littéralement.

Et Edward, habituellement si doux avec moi pendant nos rapports fut prit de la même fougue, la robe de soie bleue pervenche que je portais rejoignit les lambeaux de chemises sur le sol.

Il approcha sa main de mon dos pour défaire mon soutien-gorge mais je me cambrais, me collant par la même occasion contre son torse posant ma nuque contre sa bouche.

Mon mari constella celle-ci de baiser, ils étaient si légers que je les sentais à peine et pourtant ils faisaient frissonner mon corps tout entier.

Je voulais plus, complètement emportée par ce tourbillon de désir j'en arrivais à vouloir qu'il me morde pour sentir ses lèvres contre ma peau.

Je n'avais pas remonté mon bouclier et je crois que mes pensées l'électrisèrent encore plus mais ce fut la brettelle de mon soutien-gorge qu'il mordit et non mon cou.

Le fin morceau de dentelle n'y résista pas et tomba sur le couvre-lit doré du lit.

Quand à moi les frissons qui parcouraient mon corps étaient de plus en plus forts, me brûlant presque et je m'agrippais aux épaules de mon époux avec plus de forces.

Mon pauvre esprit complètement embrumé se laissa tout de même guider par mes instincts et je parvins à retirer son pantalon et son boxer à Edward alors que j'étais déjà nue depuis bien longtemps, mon mari ayant gardé assez de contenance pour me déshabiller contrairement à moi qui me laissais totalement griser par mes sens.

Quand il plongea en moi une vague de chaleur s'empara de moi, c'était tellement bon que j'aurais pu croire que nous avions déjà atteint l'orgasme.

Et pourtant le plaisir était loin d'être à son âpogée !

Une nouvelle vague de désir plus forte que la précédente s'emparait de moi à chacun des va-et-vient d'Edward.

Je laissais mon bouclier baissé pour qu'il puisse se rendre compte par lui-même de tout le plaisir qu'il me donnait, un plaisir que je n'aurais même pas pensé possible.

J'avais l'impression que j'allais me consumer, tant chaque vague de plaisir me brûlait de cette douce chaleur qui grandissait sans cesse dans mon bas-ventre.

J'enfonçais mon ongles dans les épaules d'Edward pour ne pas me noyer dans tout ce plaisir mais c'était peine perdue tellement il était fort.

Je brûlais vive, je brûlais de plaisir, jouissant dans les bras de mon mari comme jamais.

Et enfin une vague plus forte vint s'abattre en moi, c'était si bon que ça en aurait presque été douloureux.

Pendant une seconde j'eus l'impression de mourir, mon esprit se vida, un black-out total puis peu à peu les pensées et les sensations revinrent dans mon corps gorgé de plaisir.

Edward se retira, délicatement comme si il avait peur que je me brise après avoir tant jouit et se laissa tombé à côté de moi.

Je fermais les yeux un instant puis me tournait vers mon époux, me demandant si ça avait été aussi bon pour lui que pour moi.

Il sourit à ma pensée et hocha la tête.

*_(fin du lemon)_

Mon corps tout entier réclamait ses bras après ce moment d'amour parfait et je me blottis contre son torse.

Edward était sans conteste le meilleur des amants mais c'était la première fois que nous avions autant de plaisir.

Et soudain je compris pourquoi.

Par cette étreinte passionnée nous avions conçu un enfant, bien sûr je n'étais pas tombée enceinte, cela m'était impossible mais nous avions décidé de s'occuper de l'enfant que nous avions trouvé dans les bois comme de notre propre fille.

_Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu, laissez-moi une review svp^^_


	6. Ambre

Réponse aux reviews :

**Butterflied75 : **Je suis contente que le parallèle entre l'arrivée de la fillette et le lemon t'ai plu, c'est un des petits détails qui me tiennent à cœur dans cette fic^^ Quant au fait que le bouclier soit baissé j'avoue que depuis le tome 4 le fait que Bella puisse baisser son bouclier pour qu'Edward lise ses pensées me fait assez fantasmé^^ Déjà comme tu l'as parce que grâce à ça Edward ressent aussi le plaisir de Bella mais aussi parce qu'il connait tous ces désirs, pas besoin de le demander il sait automatiquement ce dont elle a envie ce qui doit être plutôt agréable^^

**Galswinthe : **Oui ce n'est pas une conception comme au sens propre du terme^^ Enfin je suis contente que ça t'ai quand même plu !

**katner : **Ne t'en fais pas c'est dans ce chapitre qu'on apprend son nom (parce qu'en effet ça devenait un peu urgent vu qu'on en est déjà au 6ème chapitre :s). Et merci pour le lemon, j'avoue que je n'en ai pas écrit beaucoup alors je suis toujours un peu incertaine de mes compétences vis-à-vis de ça^^

**edgounette : **Hum pour les déceptions… on verra^^ En tout cas une chose est sûr, je ne vais pas les laisser tranquilles éternellement même si je ne me montrerais pas trop sadique dans les prochains chapitres^^

**bellardtwilight : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review, voici la suite ;)

**lena-lna933- : **Je suis contente que ces deux chapitres t'ai plu, j'espère que ce sera aussi le cas de celui-ci !

**Pop'n Gum : **Je te remercie ! Oui moi aussi je trouve Edward et Bella mignons ^^ (enfin moi c'est pas un scoop si je les aimais pas j'écrirais pas cette fic lool)

___________________________________________________________________________

C'était le lendemain, maintenant les choses sérieuses allaient commencer et nous allions tenter d'approcher la fillette pour lui faire comprendre que c'était désormais nous qui allions nous occuper d'elle.

Il faudrait aussi que nous apprenions son nom, nous ne pouvions pas l'appeler « la fillette » ou « l'enfant » éternellement !

Edward et moi allâmes jusqu'à la chambre d'amis, qui était désormais la sienne, et mon époux ouvrit doucement la porte. Nous avions prit la décision d'être toujours doux et lents même dans nos mouvements pour ne pas la brusquer.

Elle le leva les yeux sur nous puis les rebaissa vite, je constatais avec tristesse qu'en une journée elle n'avait pas bougé du tout.

Je m'approchais d'elle et m'assit au bout du lit, Edward fit de même et me prit la main.

__Bonjour, ne nous sommes pas présentés hier. Je m'appelle Bella et mon mari s'appelle Edward. Tu veux bien nous dire ton nom ?_

J'avais essayé de parler doucement et d'employer un ton maternel mais je dus échouer car dès que je lui demandais son nom la fillette se mit à fixer le couvre-lit en se balançant lentement sans rien répondre.

Je me tournais vers Edward, ne sachant pas comment réagir à son mutisme, mais celui-ci serra un peu plus la main pour me calmer.

__Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne te rappelles pas, _dit-il à l'enfant de sa voix veloutée et réconfortante

Elle cessa de se balancer et regarda Edward, l'espace d'un instant elle eu l'air soulagée puis reprit son attitude de statue.

J'étais nerveuse et je commençais à jouer avec mon bracelet à breloque.

Celui que m'avait offert Jacob avait été cassé pendant la bataille contre Rachelle et Edward m'en avait offert un bien plus beau en or blanc, j'avais tout de suite été charmée par le bijoux et n'avait pas trouvé le courage de protester pour la somme qu'il avait dépensé.

Heureusement le cœur en diamant qu'il m'avait offert n'avait pas été abîmé, j'y avais vu un autre signe que notre amour était indestructible.

En plus du cœur il y avait beaucoup d'autres pendentifs sur mon bracelet.

Un petit agneau en or blanc qui me représentait.

Un lion en or jaune qui représentait Edward.

Un petit lutin pour Alice et un soldat de la guerre de Secession trouvé chez un vieil antiquaire symbolisait Jasper.

Il y avait également une rose agrémentait de quelques émeraudes et rubis qui représentait Rosalie et un ours pour Emmett.

Une étoile du berger pour Carlisle qui était notre guide et une lionne pour Esmée à cause d'une chanson que nous avions un jour entendu à la radio et qui nous avait fait pensé à elle.

Enfin deux médaillons étaient en ambre.

Je remarquais que la fillette qui avait remarqué mon manége regardait les deux pierres et je décidais de lui en parlais pour casser ce silence qui devenait pesant.

__Elles te plaisent ? C'est de l'ambre. L'ambre est en fait une sorte de fossile, c'est de la sève qui a durci et s'est transformé en pierre au fil des siècles. Tu vois ce bracelet représente notre famille, chaque médaillon symbolise un membre et c'est deux pierres symbolisent tout simplement les vampires, comme nous elles sont dures, peuvent avoir plusieurs siècles et contiennent la vie malgré le temps, de plus les yeux des vampires végétariens sont de cette couleur._

Elle semblait intéressée par ce que je lui disais et je fus contente d'avoir enfin réussi à capter son attention.

Une idée me traversa l'esprit mais je baissais d'abord mon bouclier pour en faire part à Edward.

Celui-ci sourit et sortit quelques instants puis revint s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de moi.

__Est-ce que tu voudrais que je t'en donne une ?_

La fillette se mordit la lèvre, hésitante, Edward sortit alors une chaîne en or de sa poche et prit mon poignet pour retirer une des deux pierres du bracelet.

Ensuite il enfila le médaillon sur la chaîne et le glissa dans ma main que je tendis à la fillette.

__Regardes, tu la porterais autour du cou. Si tu la veux, tu peux la prendre, _insistais-je

Elle hésita encore quelques secondes puis fit un geste en direction du collier sans toutefois oser le prendre.

Comme elle semblait tout de même accepter le cadeau j'ouvris la boucle de la chaîne et la lui passait autour du cou sans un mot.

Je n'étais pas très sûre que ce soit la meilleure chose à faire car nous avions décidé de ne pas la brusquer mais elle semblait trop effrayée pour oser prendre le cadeau alors je préférais prendre les devants maintenant que je savais qu'elle l'avait accepté.

Elle ne bougea pas mais je la sentis retenir son souffle quand j'attachai le collier autour de son cou, je me plaçais ensuite face à elle et lui souriait.

__Voilà, tu es toute jolie comme ça._

Elle passa sa main sur son cou et suivit la chaîne et tenta de se pencher pour la voir alors Edward saisit une glace qui se trouvait devant le bureau et la plaça devant elle.

__Tiens, Bella a raison, tu es très belle._

La fillette se regarda et esquissa un mince sourire ensuite elle fixa ses yeux dans le miroir puis les nôtres et enfin la pierre qu'elle portait autour du cou.

__Nos yeux ne sont pas de la même couleur que toi parce que nous nous nourrissons différemment mais si tu acceptes de suivre le même régime alimentaire ils deviendront de la même couleur, celle de l'ambre, _lui expliqua Edward

L'enfant hocha imperceptiblement la tête et recommença à contempler le médaillon.

Soudain j'eus une idée et regardais à nouveau la fillette.

__Il y a une chose que je ne t'ais pas dite sur l'ambre, _dis-je pour attirer son attention

Ma manœuvre fonctionna et l'enfant se tourna vers moi avec curiosité.

Edward qui avait lu dans mes pensées ce que je m'apprêtais à faire sourit ce qui me conforta dans mon idée.

__Eh bien, Ambre est aussi un prénom…_

Je laissais ma phrase en suspens quelques secondes pour lui laisser un peu de temps pour réfléchir puis reprit.

__Est-ce que tu voudrais que l'on t'appelle ainsi ?_

Je retenais mon souffle tandis que la fillette restait perplexe et indécise.

Comme elle ne montrait aucun signe d'enthousiasme je commençais à douter de mon idée qui m'avait pourtant parût bonne sur le coup.

Mais quelle idiote, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle aimait l'ambre qu'elle voudrait s'appeler comme ça, si on choisissait comment s'appeler ainsi le prénom Nutella serait certainement très répondu parmi les enfants !

Pourtant alors que je continuais à me fustiger pour ma stupidité l'enfant saisit son médaillon en me regardant.

Je fronçais les sourcils, n'étant pas sûre de ce qu'elle voulait dire par là mais Edward l'avait compris lui, je ne savais pas ce que nous aurions fait sans son don de télépathe, j'étais incapable de la comprendre !

__Ce sera donc Ambre, _dit-il simplement

Je regardais la fillette en souriant.

Non, pas « la fillette ».

Ambre. Ambre Cullen.

_Bon ceux qui ont lu le chapitre provenant d'une autre fic que j'avais posté par erreur vont se dire que je n'ai pas trop d'imagination pour les prénoms des femmes vampires… Avec raison ! lool Non mais ce nom me plait assez et je n'avais pas envie de l'abandonné avec mon autre fic donc je m'en suis reservie^^ J'espère qu'il vous plait !_

_Alors review or not review ? Là est ma question lol !_


	7. Plaisanteries

**Tout d'abord je souhaite à tous ceux qui sont encore dans le système scolaire une pas trop mauvaise rentrée (oui parce qu'avec le retour des cours et des devoirs, l'emploi du temps souvent pourri et tout ça la rentrée est rarement bonne :s). Enfin j'espère que mon chapitre vous fera tout de même passé un bon moment et oublier les « joies » du système scolaire, pour l'occasion je vous mets un chapitre plutôt léger et drôle (tout du moins il est sensé l'être lool)^^**

Réponse aux reviews :

Plaisanteries

**edgounette : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review et bonne lecture !

**Dawn266 : **Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu, j'espère que tu aimeras aussi celui-ci ;)

**Pop'n Gum : **C'est vrai qu'un peu de douceur ça fait du bien, d'ailleurs le début de cette fic est plutôt doux et puis après… bah les choses se corseront sinon c'est pas drôle^^ Enfin pour le moment encore un chapitre placé sous le signe de l'humour de la détente ^^

**pitchoune726 : **Ca me fait plaisir que le concept du bracelet t'ait plu, moi aussi j'aime beaucoup ce qu'il symbolise^^ Et merci beaucoup pour tes compliment, ça me touche vraiment !

**isabellamisa : **Eh bien voici le prochain chapitre, en espérant que lui aussi te plaira^^

**alicecullen4ever : **lol c'est sûr qu'avec un vampire qui n'est pas végétarien le prénom perd de son charme, surtout avec un Jane, ce serait comme surnommer un tigre chaton mdrr

**bellardtwilight : **Je te remercie pour ta review, je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic !

**Butterflied75 : **Merci, pour tout dire je me suis assez creusée la tête pour trouver ce prénom, je voulais quelque chose de spécial, qui ait une signification mais je ne voulais surtout pas réutiliser Renesmée ou Carlie comme je l'ai vu dans beaucoup de fics donc je suis contente que ceprénom t'ait plu ! Et tu as raison, dans les prochains chapitre on pourrait voir Bella se sous-estimer, parce que comme tu l'as dit c'est dans sa nature de se sentir toujours inférieure aux autres :s

**Galswinthe : **Oui quand on aime on ne compte pas lool^^ Et puis comme l'autre idée de fic n'a pas aboutit je me suis permis de repiocher certaines idées dedans^^

**katner : **Eh bien de rien, je suis contente que ce prénom te plaise et c'est bien plus pratique de l'appeler Ambre plutôt que « la fillette » ou « l'enfant » ;)

___________________________________________________________________________

Après avoir baptisé la fillette Ambre il n'y eu pas d'événements notoires pendant deux jours, elle ne réagissait pas beaucoup mais notre présence la calmait et elle semblait s'attacher à nous.

Le prénom Ambre déclancha quant à lui des réactions variées et plutôt bruyantes parmi la famille !

Rosalie n'apprécia pas vraiment pour tout dire…

__Vous auriez pu demander l'avis du reste de la famille avant de lui donner un nom !_

__C'est elle qui l'a choisi et ce n'est pas comme si elle avait un prénom ridicule, _protestais-je

__Ca c'est vrai, si tu savais le prénom que Bella avait en tête au début, _s'esclaffa Alice

Si j'avais pu j'aurais rougi, ainsi Alice avait vu quel prénom j'avais imaginé pour ma fille à une époque.

__Qu'est-ce que c'était ?_

Je fusillais mon mari du regard, le traître !

__ Renesmée, _dit Alice en riant

Toute la maisonnée éclata de rire et Edward se retint à grande peine.

__Waouh, on est passé pas loin de la catastrophe, _dit Emmett en riant

__Oh c'est bon ! J'étais mourante, j'ai pensé à ce prénom au moment de ma transformation, je délirais, _tentais-je de me justifier

__Moi j'adore Ambre, Rose ma chérie je t'en supplie dis la même chose avant que la pauvre enfant se fasse rebaptisée Renesmée, _continua Emmett

__En fait j'aime bien Ambre, c'est juste que j'aurais aimé que vous nous demandiez notre avis avant, _concéda Rosalie

__Renesmée…_

Le géant éclata de rire simplement en prononçant ce nom.

__Les gosses lui aurait jeté des cailloux!_

__Bon vous avez bien rit maintenant stop, _le coupais-je

__Tu sais c'est méchants les enfants entre eux, _ajouta tout de même Rosalie

__Rassure-moi Edward tu ne l'aurais pas laissé faire, _renchérit le costaud

__A moins qu'elle ne soit à l'article de la mort non, _répondit mon époux

__Et bien je vous signale qu'à moins d'être à l'article de la mort je n'aurais pas choisi un tel prénom, _ripostais-je

La douleur de la transformation m'avait complètement abrutie et pour la chasser je m'étais amusée à mélanger les prénoms de mes proches, Renée et Esmée étaient donc devenues Renesmée et dans mon délire total je m'étais dit que ce serait un bon nom si jamais j'avais une fille.

Bien sûr une fois que j'étais revenue à moi j'avais retrouvé mes esprits et chasser ces idées folles de mon cerveau!

__Enfin c'est très beau Ambre, _dit Alice pour calmer le jeu

Je lui lançais un regard peu amène, maintenant qu'elle avait dévoilé les délires de mon esprit torturé elle pouvait bien tenter d'arrêter les moqueries d'Emmett !

__Oui c'est magnifique Ambre, _renchérit Esmée

Alice donna un coup de coude à Jasper qui lisait le journal sans se préoccuper de la conversation, ce dernier sursauta.

__Evidemment, _dit-il sans avoir la moindre idée de ce dont il parlait

Je décidais que c'était le moment de me venger d'Alice et profitais de l'occasion.

__Alors comme ça tu trouves qu'Alice a raison de fantasmer ainsi sur Tom Cruise, moi je soutiens Leonardo DiCaprio mais rien à faire madame préfère les bruns, _dis-je sur un ton dramatique

Jasper écarquilla les yeux se demandant certainement ce que venait d'inventer sa conjointe adorée mais légèrement déjantée.

__Pardon !?_

Alice sembla amusée par le fait que son compagnon soit la nouvelle cible des plaisanteries et rentra dans mon jeu.

__Oui, elle ne veut pas admettre que c'est Tom Cruise le plus beau, _fit Alice avec sa moue d'enfant

Jasper quant à lui était décontenancé par la tournure que prenaient les événements.

Devait-il soutenir sa femme alors qu'elle parlait d'autres hommes !?

__Jasper, tu me soutiens n'est-ce pas ?_

Alice lui faisait les yeux de cocker comme si il s'agissait d'une question de vie ou de mort et tout le reste des Cullen observait la scène, curieux de savoir comment Jasper allait sortir des griffes de cet adorable petit monstre qu'il avait épousé.

__Je te soutiens toujours, _tenta d'esquiver Jasper

__Alors tu trouves que Tom Cruise est plus beau que Leonardo DiCaprio ?_

Je me retins de pouffer, Alice n'allait pas le laisser s'en sortir aussi facilement !

Jasper ne savait plus comment faire puisque sa pirouette venait d'échouer, il se retrouvait coincer.

__C'est toi la plus belle créature de la Terre._

Je mordis les lèvres, attendant la réaction d'Alice, si celle-ci relançait le débat Tom/Leo Jasper n'aura plus aucun échappatoire possible !

__Bonne réponse, _concéda-t-elle avant de l'embrasser rapidement

Je souris, Alice arriverait toujours à ses fins, peut-être même avait lancé la blague sur ma capacité à choisir les prénoms pour en arriver là. Grâce à son don ce serait possible et connaissant Alice je savais pertinemment qu'elle ne résisterait pas à ce genre de jeu, elle était si enfantine parfois !

Je sentis deux bras puissants s'enrouler autour de ma taille et je posais ma tête contre le torse de mon ange.

J'avais envie de passer un peu de temps seule avec lui, étant fatiguée des plaisanteries d'Emmett et baissait mon bouclier pour le faire savoir à mon époux.

Celui-ci me prit la main et nous montâmes à l'étage sans un mot.

Une fois arrivés dans notre chambre je m'assis au bureau et il embrassa tendrement le sommet de mon crâne.

__Alors comme ça tu as un coup de cœur pour Leonardo DiCaprio, _me dit-il amusé

__Oui, j'adore Titanic, j'ai rêvé de Leo pendant des mois !_

__Tu sais qu'il va mourir ?_

J'éclatais de rire et crochetais mes bras autour de son cou.

__Oui, tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir la jeunesse éternelle !_

__Un point pour moi donc._

__Exact et de toutes manières mon coup de cœur c'est arrêté quand j'avais dix-sept ans._

__Ah bon. Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?_

__Parce que j'ai rencontré un homme bien plus beau et vécu une histoire d'amour encore plus belle que celle de Jack et Rose !_

__Un sacré veinard. Je le connais ?_

__Oui, en fait c'est mon mari._

__Hum…Il a encore plus de chances que ce que je pensais alors._

__En fait c'est moi qui en ai, _dis-je en souriant

Il sourit à son tour et je me rapprochais de lui pour l'embrasser, de toutes les histoires d'amour sur lesquelles j'avais pu rêver pendant mon adolescence je vivais sans conteste la plus belle.

_Alors, une review pour la gentille auteure ?^^_


	8. Nourriture

**Je suis désolé, en ce moment je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps libre (grâce à mes chers professeurs qui ont décidé de me donner tout un tas de devoirs) et je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à vos reviews :s Enfin je me suis dit que vous préféreriez un chapitre en temps et en heure (avec tout de même une semaine de retard XD) plutôt que des réponses aux reviews, je poste donc ce chapitrez (dont je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite mais bon je n'arrive pas à le réécrire et je vous ais assez fait patienté comme ça). Donc un immense merci pour toutes vos reviews, ce sont elles qui m'encouragent à continuer d'écrire et bonne lecture !**

Malgré ces moments de joie et de détente un problème s'imposa rapidement à nous, les yeux d'Ambre devenaient noirs.

La fillette avait soif et nous ne pouvions pas l'emmener chasser avec nous, elle attaquerait assurément un humain.

Nous avons donc pris la décision d'aller nous même chasser et de lui rapporter le sang de l'animal pour qu'elle le boive.

Edward partit donc chasser, j'aurais aimé l'accompagner mais Ambre avait tendance à paniquer lorsque nous partions, elle n'appréciait déjà pas que l'un de nous deux s'éloigne de la villa, préférant notre présence commune.

Bien sûr elle ne disait rien, elle n'avait toujours pas émis un son depuis que nous l'avions trouvé dans les bois, c'était donc Edward qui lisait dans ses pensées et décryptait ses envies et ses préférences.

Je n'aimais par conséquent pas rester seule avec Ambre, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait et ayant sans cesse peur de faire une erreur.

Cependant Edward avait préféré y aller à ma place, c'était un meilleur chasseur que moi et il est vrai que je n'aimais pas chasser sans lui, j'avais toujours peur de ne pas savoir ma maîtriser en présence d'un humain alors que j'étais en train de chasser.

Ce fut donc Edward qui ramena non seulement la nourriture d'Ambre mais également la mienne.

__L'homme qui ramène de quoi nourrir sa famille, je me croirais revenu dans les années 50, _me moquais-je à son retour

Edward secoua la tête et je vidais rapidement un cerf de son sang.

Mon époux avait ramené les animaux vivants, boire le sang d'une proie morte était tout sauf appétissant mais réussir à ramener deux cerfs et un puma sans les tuer relevait quasiment de l'exploit, je comprenais maintenant pourquoi il avait été si long.

Nous tuâmes le puma et je mis son sang dans un bol que je portais à Ambre avec Edward.

La soif la rendait de plus en plus nerveuse et elle se balançait d'avant en arrière sur son lit quand nous entrâmes.

Je m'assis sur le lit et lui présentai le bol de sang mais elle s'en écarta avec un air dégoûté, j'eus beau lui expliquer que c'était notre alimentation elle refusa de le boire.

Je redescendis au salon découragée tandis qu'Edward réfléchissait à la façon de lui faire accepter le sang animal.

Je m'assis sur le canapé et tous les membres de la famille arrivèrent autour de nous, avides de savoir comment ce « repas » c'était passé.

__Elle a refusé de boire le sang, _dis-je déconfite

Cela ne sembla pas étonner beaucoup le reste du clan, peut-être avais-je été la seule à croire qu'Ambre s'adapterait facilement à notre régime alimentaire.

__Il suffit d'attendre que la soif devienne plus forte et elle boira le sang, _dit Jasper

Alice le fusilla du regard, apparemment l'idée de son compagnon lui plaisait aussi peu qu'à moi.

__Ce serait trop dangereux, la soif risque de la rendre agressive, _contredis Carlisle

Edward qui n'avait toujours pas pris la parole s'anima soudain.

__Et si nous diluions le sang animal dans du sang humain, _proposa-t-il

Je me tournais vers lui, interloquée comme tout le reste de notre famille d'ailleurs.

__J'ai eu cette idée en repensant à une discussion que j'avais eu avec Bella lorsqu'elle était humaine, j'avais comparé les goûts des vampires à ceux des humains en parlant de la fraise et du chocolat._

__Et Bella était plutôt à la fraise ou au chocolat, _demanda Emmett en riant

__Fraise, bien sûr, _répondit Edward en embrassant mes cheveux

Son geste suffit à me faire perdre pied et je baissais mon bouclier pour le lui faire comprendre et qu'il arrête avant que je me déconnecte complètement de la réalité.

Le coin de ses lèvres frémirent mais il se retint de rire, pourtant j'entendis tout de même un éclat de rire, celui-ci provenait de Jasper qui avait certainement senti mon brusque changement d'humeur et s'en amusait.

Je baissais la tête, gênée d'avoir aussi peu de self-control face à mon époux.

__Ce que je veux dire c'est que j'ai comparé de la même façon le sang animal et le sang humain pour Ambre, _reprit mon ange pour faire diversion et me sortir de cette situation gênante.

Il n'y avait aucun doute, j'avais épousé l'homme parfait !

Celui-ci me lança un sourire en coin et je me rappelai que je n'avais pas rebaissé mon bouclier ce que je m'empressais de faire avant de passer encore plus pour une idiote.

__Et où t'as mené cette comparaison, _demanda Carlisle intérêssé

__J'ai pensé aux enfants qui ne veulent pas boire de l'eau mais du jus de fruit, les parents leur donne un verre où il y a la moitié de jus de fruit et l'autre d'eau et les enfants le boivent._

__Oui mais elle boirait toujours du sang humain, certes moins que si son régime alimentaire était constitué uniquement de ça mais elle ne pourra pas être entièrement végétarienne, _objecta Carlisle

__Nous pourrions réduire la dose de sang humain petit à petit et au final elle s'habituerait au sang animal, _contra Edward

Carlisle resta pensif quelques minutes, évaluant les avantages et les inconvénients de l'idée de mon ange.

Quant à moi j'étais totalement d'accord avec Edward et trouvais son idée excellente mais c'était Carlisle le chef de la famille et donc lui qui prenait les décisions.

__C'est d'accord, _dit-il enfin, _j'ai quelques poches de sang dans mon bureau pour les situations d'urgences nous n'avons qu'à tenter l'expérience tout de suite._

J'acquiesçais, soulagée que la solution à ce problème qui m'avait d'abord semblé insoluble ait été trouvée si vite.

Carlisle revint avec une poche de sang humain et nous mélangeâmes avec le bol de sang de puma.

Edward et moi remontâmes donc dans la chambre d'Ambre avec la mixture.

L'enfant nous regarda surprise, elle avait du flairer l'odeur du sang humain et s'attendait peut-être à ce qu'un homme nous accompagne.

Nous assîmes sur le lit, dans la même position que tout à l'heure et je lui tendis à nouveau le bol de sang.

Elle le huma, visiblement méfiante et hésitante puis la soif l'emporta et elle le but.

Une légère grimace apparut sur son visage lorsqu'elle eu fini, apparemment elle n'avait pas décidé si elle aimait ça ou pas mais elle le préférait au bol de sang animal pur que nous lui avions d'abord proposé !

Quant à moi j'étais contente que la ruse ai fonctionné, quand j'avais vu qu'elle refusait de boire le sang animal j'avais eu peur que Carlisle la déclare inapte à accepter notre régime alimentaire.

Ses yeux étaient toujours bordeaux mais le sang animal qu'elle avait bu avait laissé un fin liseré orangé autour de sa pupille, pour l'encourager je saisis une glace et le lui montrais.

Elle regarda ses yeux avec étonnement puis les nôtres et la pierre qu'elle portait toujours autour du cou.

__Tu vois si tu continues à boire du sang animal dans peu de temps tes yeux auront la couleur de l'ambre, _l'encouragea mon mari

Ambre ne supportait pas de se sentir différente de nous selon Edward et cette constatation l'aida à accepter le goût du sang animal.

_Laissez-moi une tite review_


	9. Berceuses

Réponse aux reviews :

**Claire1603 : **Pour les réactions d'Ambre ça se fera petit à petit vu qu'elle est très sauvage mais ne t'en fais pas il y aura bien une évolution dans son comportement ;)

**Pop'n Gum : **Pour le coup de Bella admirant la force d'Edward je me suis dit « hum c'est un peu too much » et puis après « enfin c'est Bella après tout » lool Je la trouve mignonne à toujours l'admirer^^ Pour la petite, je suis contente que tu l'aimes déjà bien, tu vas voir dans ce chapitre elle est un peu plus réactive (même si elle ne parle toujours pas)

**MelieMellow : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que ma vision de Bella et Edward en tant que parents te plaisent !

**isabellamisa : **Bon je n'ai pas vraiment été rapide pour écrire cette suite et je m'en excuse, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira quand même !

**Galswinthe : **Oui on ne peut pas laisser faire tout ce qu'ils veulent aux enfants (même si je n'ai jamais testé le jus de fruits à l'eau personnellement, ma mère était très laxiste lool)

**DESHAYES Tracie : **Ca me fait plaisir que ce chapitre t'ais plu ! Pour Ambre je n'en suis pas encore sûre, elle aura peut-être un don mais en tout cas ce n'est pas pour tout de suite.

**Bellardtwilight : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic !

**Katner : **Je te remercie pour ta patience (surtout que j'ai encore dépassé les délais que je m'étais fixés :s). Pour l'idée du mélange de sang humain et animal je suis contente que ça t'ai plu, j'en ai eu l'idée en me rappelant la façon de ma voisine s'occupait de ses enfants^^

**Celin74 : **J'espère que le fait de connaitre la fin ne te gâcheras pas ton plaisir et que tu aimeras tout de même Forever together, en tout cas bonne lecture !

**Edgounette : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis toujours contente d'en avoir^^

**Mixetremix : **Je te remercie, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi !

___________________________________________________________________________

Quelques jours plus tard alors que j'étais dans sa chambre avec Ambre elle se redressa soudain et chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais absolument pas se leva et sortit de sa chambre !

Je la suivis quelque peu déconcertée, elle avait toujours refusé de quitter cette pièce et nous avions préféré ne pas l'y forcer.

Pourtant elle sortit d'un pas sûr, guidée par quelque chose d'invisible.

Ma berceuse.

Edward la jouait au piano et le son de l'instrument la fascinait et l'attirait à tel point qu'elle avait vaincu sa peur et était sortie de sa chambre.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans le salon Edward jouait les dernières notes et Ambre s'arrêta devant le piano.

Il fut d'abord surpris de la trouver là puis lui sourit et recommença à jouer ma berceuse.

Je souris à mon tour et m'assit sur le canapé pour profiter moi aussi de la mélodie.

Ambre me regarda hésitante, puis elle vint s'asseoir à côté de moi sans détacher ses yeux d'Edward.

Soudain la musique changea, les notes devinrent monotones et un sentiment de peur et de tristesse en suintait.

Je n'avais jamais entendu cette mélodie et je compris qu'Edward improvisait, il était en train de composer une berceuse pour Ambre.

Le ton de la musique changea, une note plus aigue, joyeuse trancha l'angoisse qui revint pourtant après mais s'atténuant, le morceau devenait plus doux puis pimentée, insaisissable, les notes s'envolaient joyeusement, changeant sans cesse de rythme et de tempo avec plein de gaîté.

Après la douleur et la douceur venait l'aventure, l'amusement, la berceuse ressemblant parfois à rire doux et mélodieux.

J'étais fasciné devant tant de talents, mon époux pouvait faire ressentir tellement d'émotions à travers sa musique.

Le tempo endiablé, assoiffé de vie et de joie continuait, toujours plus gaie, entraînant comme un tourbillon d'un bonheur presque insaisissable tant il était rapide et changeait sans cesse de direction.

La peur du début de la mélodie avait totalement disparu, le confort et la douceur étaient toujours présents par contre derrière tout ce piquant.

Il était si facile de se laisser bercer par la musique que j'en oubliais presque l'endroit où je me trouvais, je voyais des paysages plus denses et variés les uns que les autres, des surprises toujours et encore des surprises dans chaque chose.

La berceuse se termina sur une note qu'Edward laissa en suspens longtemps et qui laissait entendre que ce tempo endiablé continuait à l'infinie.

__C'est magnifique, _murmurais-je

Je n'étais pas encore tout à fait sortit de l'état de semi-conscience dans lequel m'avait plongé la mélodie et je me rendis compte que j'avais fermé les yeux pour mieux profiter de la musique.

Je les ouvris et Edward me lança un sourire éblouissant puis je vis ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

En tournant la tête je m'aperçus qu'Ambre s'était levée et se dirigeait vers le piano.

Elle caressa le bois lisse du bout des doigts et Edward s'approcha doucement d'elle et lui prit la main.

__Veux-tu essayer ?_

Bien sûr Ambre ne dit rien, je désespérais d'entendre un jour le son de sa voix !

Mais Edward du lire dans ses pensées qu'elle acceptait et l'entraîna vers le clavier pour la déposer sur le tabouret.

Elle contempla les touches du piano un long moment et je me rapprochais furtivement pour voir sa réaction face à l'instrument.

Puis après tant d'hésitation elle frôla une touche ivoire.

La note s'envola aussitôt du piano et elle sursauta et retira sa main comme si elle venait de se brûler.

Je souris et Edward se retint difficilement de rire devant son expression, elle semblait presque reprocher au piano de mal se tenir comme si il avait été un chien et qu'il venait d'aboyer.

Edward prit sa main en souriant et la déposa sur d'autres touches, composant ainsi une mélodie simple que je crus être les gammes, j'étais peut-être mariée à un virtuose mais j'étais toujours aussi incompétente en musique.

Ambre quant à elle regardait le piano différemment, elle semblait déçue et Edward éclata de rire.

__Qui y a-t-il ?_

Il se tourna vers moi toujours aussi amusé et me décocha un sourire en coin qui aurait très facilement pu me faire aussitôt oublier ma question si je n'avais pas été aussi curieuse d'entendre la réponse.

__Elle est déçue, elle a pensé que finalement ce n'était pas le piano qui était fascinant mais moi, _dit-il en riant

_ _On est arrivée aux mêmes conclusions on dirait, _dis-je à Ambre en lui souriant

Elle se leva en silence et prit ma main pour m'entraînait vers le sofa où nous étions assise précédemment.

Je fronçais les sourcils, ne comprenant pas son geste tandis qu'Edward riait à nouveau.

__Je rêve ou c'est toi qui commande, _demanda-t-il amusé à Ambre

Pour seule réponse la fillette s'assit.

__Que se passe-t-il ?_

Je devais être très amusante avec mon expression éberluée car Edward faillit partir d'un nouvel éclat de rire.

__En gros mademoiselle a décidé que je devais rejouer alors elle va s'asseoir sur le canapé avec toi pour me le faire comprendre, _m'expliqua-t-il amusé

__Oh, et moi je suis forcée d'écouter ?_

Ambre serra ma main qu'elle n'avait pas lâché pour me faire comprendre que je devais en effet rester pour écouter à nouveau la berceuse qu'Edward venait de composer.

__Bon eh bien je crois que tu n'as pas le choix, _dis-je en riant à mon mari

__J'en ai bien l'impression, _me répondit-il en souriant

Il s'installa au piano et reprit la mélodie, je perçus quelques légers changements qui la rendait encore plus belle qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Malgré tout je savais que je préférerais toujours ma berceuse, Edward l'avait composé pour moi avec tout son amour et je ne pense qu'il existe une plus belle musique dans le monde entier.

Lorsque la mélodie prit fin je me tournais vers Ambre et il se produisit quelque chose de magique, pour la première fois elle nous sourit.

Un pas venait d'être franchi, j'en avais conscience tout comme Edward et la douceur de la mélodie qu'il venait de jouer me revint en mémoire car c'était sa vie, peu à peu la peur laissait place à la joie, à un sourire inattendu qui gonflait mon cœur de plaisir.

A partir de ce jour un rituel s'installa, tout les après-midi à dix-sept heures Edward jouait du piano et nous l'écoutions, assise dans le canapé.

Il jouait d'abord ma berceuse puis celle d'Ambre et quand Esmée décida d'assister elle aussi à ces interludes musicales il commença par sa mélodie préférée pour enchaîner avec les berceuses, les trois générations de femmes Cullen goûtant leurs morceaux préférés.

**Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce petit interlude musical ?^^**


	10. Vision

Réponse aux reviews :

**Claire1603 : **Merci beaucoup, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre justement grâce à son côté « mignon »^^

**Bellardtwilight** : Je te remercie pour ta gentille review, voici la suite ;)

**25lilou27 : **Eh bien merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que mon chapitre t'ait plu !

**DESHAYES Tracie**** : De rien, j'aime répondre aux reviews pour avoir un contact avec mes lecteurs, je trouve ça très important^^ Pour les Volturis je ne sais pas encore si il y aura une intrigue avec eux, c'est possible. Quant à la voix d'Ambre… Ca pourrait arriver bientôt… :x**

**Katner : **Merci, pour la musique je voulais qu'Ambre sorte pour quelque chose de spécial, c'est en quelque sorte le premier pas qu'elle fait vers Edward et Bella donc j'avais envie que ça ne se fasse pas à cause de la routine et j'ai pensé à la musique parce que je trouve que ça occupe une place importante dans la vie d'Ewdard et Bella, après tout c'est la passion d'Edward^^

**Isabellamisa : **Lool il faudrait qu'Edward se mette au boulot et en compose pour tout le monde mdr Pour la réponse, de rien, j'adore papoter avec mes lecteurs ;)

**Gwalswinthe : **Oui Ambre s'ouvre doucement mais sûrement, j'avais envie que l'évolution dans son comportement se fasse petit à petit^^

**Pop'n Gum : **C'est clair que Bella est souvent à côté de la plaque (et ça ne s'arrange pas dans ce chapitre^^). Pour Ambre moi aussi je la trouve mignonne (mais bon c'est pas étonnant vu que c'est moi qui l'ai imaginé lool). Quant à sa voix eh bien… Peut-être plus tôt qu'on ne le croie^^

**Edougnette : **Merci de reviewer mon histoire ! ;)

___________________________________________________________________________

Nous étions dans le salon pour l'un de nos rendez-vous musicaux quotidiens lorsque Alice arriva dans la pièce en sautillant et valsant presque tandis que Jasper lui tenait la main, amusé comme toujours par la joie de vivre de sa compagne.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais se figea et Jasper la rattrapa de justesse alors que ses prunelles ocres se voilaient, signe qu'elle avait une vision.

__Alice que vois-tu ? _lui demanda doucement son conjoint

__Je ne sais pas._

Nous tournâmes tous vers elle, surpris, les visions d'Alice étaient quelque chose d'habituel mais sa réponse ne l'était pas du tout !

Ses petites mains s'accrochèrent à Jasper, elle semblait complètement perdue et aussi un peu effrayé par ce qu'elle voyait.

Je me tournais vers Edward mais il était figé et fixait Alice, hébété par les pensées de cette dernière.

Soudain les pupilles d'Alice reprirent vie et papillonnèrent vers Ambre, cette dernière n'avait pas beaucoup bougé, les événements qui venaient de se produire et qui nous laissait tous perplexes ne semblaient pas la toucher.

__C'est impossible, _murmura Edward

Je reportais mon attention sur mon mari mais celui-ci avait le regard fixé sur le plancher et se tourna vers Alice.

__Tu l'as vu comme moi, c'était elle, _rétorqua Alice

Pourtant elle-même ne semblait pas sûre de ce qu'elle affirmait.

__Mais que se passe-t-il !?_

Je commençais à perdre patience, peut-être qu'eux ne comprenait pas la vision d'Alice mais moi je ne comprenais même pas leurs réactions !

Je levais mon bouclier pour faire part de mes interrogations à mon époux.

__Eh bien j'ai eu une vision…_

Non c'est pas vrai, je rêve ou la naine me prend pour une idiote ?

J'entendis un éclat de rire (magnifique, ais-je déjà dit que j'avais épousé un dieu ? Eh ! Il entend ! Stop ! Pense à autre chose ! La vision, la vision, la vision…).

L'hilarité d'Edward redoubla et cette fois-ci même Ambre parut intérressée !

__Puis-je connaître le comique de la situation ? _demanda Alice surprise

__Hum…Tu t'es fait traitée de naine, _avoua Edward

Le lutin scruta l'assemblée d'un regard accusateur et je lançais mentalement une litanie de jurons à mon cher époux qui m'avait dénoncé sans aucun scrupule.

Son regard s'arrêta sur Jasper.

__Jasper, qui m'a traité de naine ?_

Elle utilisait son ton suppliant et ressemblait à un chaton à qui on venait de donner un coup de pied, je me sentis aussitôt coupable de m'être emportée en pensée.

__Mais je n'en sais rien !_

__Qui se sent coupable ?_

Elle fit trembler sa lèvre inférieure comme si elle allait éclater en sanglots, j'étais cuite personne surtout Jasper n'aurait pu résister à Alice quand elle faisait sa petite moue d'enfant triste.

__ Bella, _lâcha-t-il

Alice se tourna vers moi et le chaton battu se transforma en Terminator.

__On un problème plus urgent Alice, _intervint Edward qui avait retrouvé son sérieux et semblait réellement préoccupé par la vision de sa sœur

Alice retrouva aussitôt son air perdu, sa vision qu'elle avait oublié l'espace d'un instant lui revenait en pleine figure et apparemment elle était toujours incapable de l'expliquer.

__Elle a vu Ambre enfin…une personne ressemblant à Ambre, _avoua Edward

__C'était Ambre ! _s'exclama Alice

__Mais que faisait-elle de si important, _demandais-je

__Rien, elle écoutait Edward jouait du piano avec Esmée et toi, _répondit Alice

__Mais Alice c'est ce qui était en train de se passer quand tu es arrivée, _répliquais-je

__Pas exactement, _marmonna Edward

__Comment ça ?_

__Eh bien_…_Elle était adulte…_

Pardon !?

Alice serait-elle devenue folle !?

Ambre ne pouvait pas être adulte, ni tout simplement grandir. C'était un vampire et son corps resterait figé pour l'éternité !

Alice avait simplement du voir un autre vampire qui ressemblait à Ambre !

__La ressemblance était vraiment troublante Bella, les mêmes boucles blondes, le même visage plus mûr et…le collier, _justifia Edward

Je me tournais vers Ambe complètement estomaquée.

Elle ne prêtait plus la moindre attention à la conversation depuis qu'Alice avait obtenue ce qu'elle voulait de Jasper et regardait maintenant le piano, déçue qu'Edward ait déjà cessé de jouer.

__Il faut en parler à Carlisle, _trancha Edward, _la couleur des yeux de son agresseur était déjà étrange mais cette vision…_

Le reste de la famille acquiesça et nous mîmes Rosalie et Emmett au courent en attendant le retour du chef de famille.

__Alice s'est simplement trompée, ce ne serait pas la première fois, _lâcha simplement Rosalie

__Rose, nous savons que tu as tendance à avoir des réactions assez violentes quand la situation t'échappe mais ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, _lança Edward

__En plus Bella m'a déjà traité de naine, _marmonna Alice

__Désolé, je me suis énervée et tu sais c'est mignon une naine, _dis-je gauchement

J'étais trop secouée pour m'excuser correctement.

Jasper prit Alice par la taille et se pencha sur son oreille, chose bien inutile car chacun de nous pouvons entendre distinctement ses paroles.

__Ta petite taille, te rend adorable, quant à ton don j'ai confiance en toi, nous allons éclaircir la situation, _lui murmura-t-il

Malheureusement le retour de Carlisle n'éclaircit en rien la situation comme nous l'avions tous espéré, il était aussi perplexe que nous face à la vision d'Alice.

Nous avons donc regroupé les maigres indices que nous possédions, un agresseur aux yeux bleus très clairs, couleur impossible à obtenir avec des lentilles et une vision d'Ambre adulte.

Le doute commençait à s'emparer de nous.

Qu'était réellement Ambre ?

Un enfant immortel ?

Ou une créature qui nous était complètement inconnue ?

Personne ne le savait alors nous avons décidé de continuer à nous occuper d'Ambre comme si de rien n'était et de voir si de nouveaux éléments viendraient éclaircir ce mystère…

_Hum hum l'intrigue se met en place, j'espère que ça vous plait^^_


	11. Evolution

Réponse aux reviews :

**DESHAYES Tracie : **Pour les visions on va avoir quelques indications supplémentaires dans ce chapitre mais pas encore la réponse aux questions qu'elles ont soulevé^^ Quant aux Volturi eh bien j'ai le plan des 20 prochains chapitres et pour le moment ils ne sont pas au programme, donc si ils interviennent ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Je suis contente que tu ais autant aimé le dernier chapitre et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci ;)

**Pop'n Gum : **Eh oui Bella s'est servie de la petite taille d'Alice pour se venger lool Quant au fait que Jasper et Edward l'aient si vite dénoncé, eh bien ils ont beau être « parfaits » je n'ai encore jamais rencontré d'homme qui ne soient pas taquins et sans scrupule dans ce genre de situation mdr Et je suis contente d'avoir réussi à te surprendre avec Ambre^^

**25lilou27 : **En effet Ambre n'est pas mi-humaine mi-vampire (comme tu l'as dit ce serait trop facile). Alors quelle est sa nature ? Hum hum eh bien il faudra patienter pour le découvrir^^

**Bellardtwilight : **Merci beaucoup, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ;)

**Twilight94200 : **Eh oui, je compte de bien vous faire vous posez des questions sur la nature d'Ambre encore un petit moment *smiley sadique lool*

**Katner ; **Je suis contente que ça t'ait amusé^^ Pour l'agresseur d'Ambre ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, il va falloir être patiente^^ Mais le moment où l'entendra parler se rapproche quant à lui^^

**Galswinthe : **Nope il n'est pas sensé y avoir de révélation dans ce chapitre, par contre l'action va bientôt arriver^^

**Edgounette : **Eh oui on entre dans une nouvelle phase de sadisme^^

**Mixetremix : **Je te remercie pour ta review, quant à la suite eh bien la voici^^

**Isabellamisa : **mdr,je ne suis pas sûre que ta théorie du « tout ce qui est petit est mignon et tout ce qui est grand est con » plairait à Emmett ptdr Pour la taille des chapitres je croie que c'est à peu près la même à chaque fois malheureusement, quant à mon rythme d'update il est officiellement passé à un dimanche sur deux (je n'arrive plus à poster un chapitre par semaine avec le lycée T_T)

___________________________________________________________________________

Le temps passa, lorsque l'on a l'éternité devant soit on l'envisage de façon plus sereine. Contrairement à l'époque où j'étais humaine je ne voyais plus cela comme un mal, j'avais même l'impression que chaque seconde qui s'écoulait me comblait un peu plus de bonheur.

Les yeux d'Ambre avaient viré à une teinte orange sombre, elle ne buvait plus que du sang animal et semblait fière d'elle, elle ressemblait à une enfant « normale », ayant peu à peu ces petites mimiques adorables des enfants de son âge.

Elle souriait, semblait plus sereine et apaisée, délivrée de toute la peur qui la rongeait de l'intérieur.

Ambre était comme une plante fanée que l'on trouve sur le bas côté de la route, au milieu des orties et autres mauvaises herbes mais si on s'occupait d'elle elle s'épanouissait et c'était ce qui se passait en ce moment. La plante fanée reprenait vie.

Tout me semblait beau, parfait, parce que j'étais heureuse, j'avais épousé l'homme que j'aimais et je goûtais chaque jour à l'amour le plus pur et le plus beau qui ai jamais existé, en plus l'enfant sauvage que nous avions recueilli commençait à se laisser apprivoisée.

Le seul point noir était le silence d'Ambre qui continuait, elle n'avait toujours pas dit un mot depuis que nous l'avions trouvé mais nous avions bon espoir que le temps arrange aussi cela et j'attendais avec impatience le jour où j'entendrais enfin sa voix.

Je n'avais jamais rêvé d'être mère et pourtant je considérais désormais Ambre comme ma fille et Edward faisait de même d'ailleurs.

J'étais en plein dans la mélodie du bonheur et si je n'avais pas eu aussi peu de talent j'aurais certainement poussé la chansonnette.

En attendant c'était Edward qui jouait du piano comme tout les après-midi pour son public entièrement féminin et vampirique.

Encore que…

Le doute sur la nature d'Ambre persistait, Alice avait eu d'autres visions d'elle adulte ou adolescentes ce qui nous laissait tous perplexe.

Carlisle passait tout son temps libre à regrouper des informations sur les vampires ayant des yeux bleus.

Le problème était qu'il n'y en avait pas, difficile donc de faire des recherche sur quelque chose qui n'existe pas.

Enfin ça n'existait pas aux yeux des vampires, certains humains par contre affirmaient avoir croisé des vampires aux yeux de différentes couleurs : bleus, verts, chocolats…

Mais était-ce de simples mythes inventés par des humains dérangés ?

Ou la réalité mais l'humain avait mal vu ou le vampire portait des lentilles de contact ?

Nous n'en savions rien et Carlisle si patient commençait à s'arracher les cheveux devant ce mystère.

Moi-même je crus que j'étais devenue folle quand je remarquais que les cheveux d'Ambre avaient poussé, chose impossible pour un vampire.

J'étais restée figée à fixer la fillette et Edward s'était pour le coup beaucoup inquiété pour ma santé mentale, ce n'était pas dans la nature des vampires de rester plantée la bouche ouverte.

Après cette constatation nous avions décidé de mesurer Ambre sous toutes les coutures pour voir si elle grandissait.

Edward était le seul qui semblait calme vis-à-vis de ce mystère, il prenait les choses comme elle venait en disant que la vie lui avait déjà offert plus que ce qu'il n'en avait jamais espéré et que quel que soit la nature d'Ambre ça ne changerait rien au fait qu'il l'aimait comme sa propre fille.

Il soulignait d'ailleurs avec son sourire en coin qu'il était bien tombé amoureux d'une humaine et que maintenant plus rien ne l'étonnerait quant aux relations entre les différentes espèces.

Ce à quoi Emmett avait répondu qu'après être tombé amoureux de son dîner on pouvait même élever des bébés pumas.

Je n'avais pas trop apprécié d'être comparé à un plat de résistance (même si à une époque c'est ce que j'étais) et je n'avais pas bronché lorsqu'Emmett s'était pris un coup de poing de la part de mon mari.

Edward était mon roc, mon port d'encrage, si il n'avait pas été aussi calme je serais certainement devenue folle et aurait recommencé à penser que j'avais un problème et que mes yeux ne voyaient pas comme les autres.

Même si pour ma vision différente du monde il était d'accord avec moi mais lui ne me voyait pas comme une folle, il trouvait que j'étais au contraire une créature douce et tendre qui voyait le bien dans chaque être, « à part toi bien entendu » ajoutait-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je sortais de mes pensées et remarquais la mine rieuse d'Edward.

__Qu'y a-t-il ?_

Cette fois-ci mon bouclier était bien en place et ce n'était pas mes pensées délirantes qui provoquaient son amusement.

__ Mmm…Ambre trouve juste que si tu continues à rester aussi statique tu vas finir par gober les mouches, _répondit-il moqueur

Je me tournais vers la fillette qui me sourit.

J'étais tellement contente qu'elle soit plus souriante qu'à son arrivée parmi nous que je ne trouvais pas la force de la réprimander même gentiment et lui rendis son sourire.

__Quelle autorité, _pouffa mon époux

__Que veux-tu, elle est maligne et elle comprit comment obtenir tout ce qu'elle veut de moi en t'observant._

__Moi ? Mais je n'ai absolument rien fait, _dit-il en décochant un sourire en coin

Je clignais des yeux, éblouie, puis reprit mes esprits.

__Espèce d'hypocrite, _dis-je avec des trémolos dans la voix

Moi qui avais voulu paraître en colère j'avais totalement raté mon effet et Edward éclata de rire.

Un doux bruit de clochette s'ajouta à son ténor et je me tournais vers Ambre éberluée, elle riait, une première ! J'étais certaine qu'elle parlerait bientôt à ce rythme là !

Je regardais ma fille, j'étais assez étonnée, encore une fois les plus grand événements se passait dans un contexte tout à fait anodin, c'était inattendu.

Elle avait sourit pour la première fois quand Edward avait joué pour elle, nous l'avions trouvé quand nous partions chasser et maintenant elle riait à cause de l'effet qu'Edward avait sur moi.

Je retrouvais Edward dans la façon qu'Ambre avait de transformer des situations ordinaires en événements extraordinaires même si l'effet que mon mari me faisait ne pourrait jamais être égalé par quiconque.

J'eus l'impression que nous avions franchi un nouveau pas et j'eus envie d'en franchir aussitôt un autre, de battre le fer pendant qu'il était chaud.

__Nous pourrions peut-être emmener Ambre chasser, _suggérais-je à mon époux

Il retrouva son sérieux et resta pensif quelque instant semblant peser le pour et le contre.

__Pourquoi pas, _dit-il enfin

Nous nous tournâmes tout les deux vers Ambre qui nous regardait, se demandant ce que nous avions en tête.

__Veux-tu venir chasser des animaux avec nous, _lui demandais-je

Elle hochait la tête et je battis des mains, excitée comme une enfant.

__Alors nous irons ce soir !_

Mon mari acquiesça et mon cœur se gonfla de joie, nous étions une famille.

Le moment que nous venions de passer le prouver et je voulais le confirmer en allant chasser tous ensemble, Ambre était désormais à l'aise parmi nous, la seule chose qui manquait était la parole et j'avais le sentiment qu'elle parlerait bientôt.

Je ne me rendis pas compte lorsque je pris cette décision de tout ce qu'elle allait impliquer, je ne le saurais que bien plus tard, bien trop tard…

_Aors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?^^_


	12. Bouleversement

**Arf un nouveau retard, vraiment désolé mes semaines sont de plus en plus chargé et comme j'ai été voir New Moon mercredi ça n'a pas aidé les choses lool (mais en même temps c'était Twilight alors j'ai une excuse non ? Non. Et un chapitre tout beau tout chaud c'est mieux pour me faire pardonné ?^^)**

Réponse aux reviews :

**Galswinthe : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes encouragements^^

**DESHAYES Tracie : **Alors pour le dernier paragraphe c'est une pensée de Bella, comme le récit est au passé je voie ça comme un genre de récit et la Bella qui raconte et qui a déjà tout vécu se dit en se remémorant cet instant que si elle avait su tout ce que cette chasse entrainerait (comme catastrophes) elle n'y serait pas allé. Voilà j'espère que ça t'as aidé à comprendre ;) Et je suis contente que ma fic te plaise même sans les Volturi, il va y avoir des rebondissements dans ce chapitre mais rien qui ne mette en cause la famille royale vampirique^^

**25Lilou27 : « **_pourkoi est ce ke cette dernière phrases minkiète ?_ » Hum c'est certainement parce que tu connais mes penchants sadiques… *en mode petit diablotin lol* Pour les recherches sur internet je ne pense pas que ça fonctionne, j'ai inventé la nature d'Ambre^^

**Isabellamisa : **Waouh merci beaucoup, ta review et tes gentils compliments m'ont fait très plaisir ! Pour le délai je sais que c'est long mais en ce moment j'essaie de me concentrer sur Candide (conte philosophique assommant que mon prof de français nous fait décortiquer en détails XD) et du coup j'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire :s Mais ça me fait plaisir que les lecteurs restent tout de même fidèles à ma fic !

**Bellardtwilight : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review et bonne lecture ;)

**Katner : **Pour la chasse eh bien la voici. Quant aux premiers mots d'Ambre eh bien… motus et bouche cousue lool

**Pop'n Gum : **Je suis contente que le fait qu'Ambre rit t'es fait plaisir, c'était le but^^ Pour Emmett moi aussi je l'adore, c'est un de mes personnages préférés dans Twilight, je trouve vraiment qu'il est à mourir de rire !

**Mixetremix : **Hum hum… Je croie que tu as raison de te méfier de cette chasse… :x

**Twilight949200 : **J'aime bien ton idée avec le vampire et les Volturis mais non ce n'est pas ça, j'espère que la tournure que vont prendre les événements te plairont quand même^^

**Edgounette : **Oui il va se passer quelque chose (peut-être même plusieurs choses en fait…)

**0000 : **Nope pas d'histoire d'amour entre Ambre et Edward au programme, elle le voit juste comme une figure paternelle. Mais tu avais raison sur une autre chose il va bien y avoir un événement qui va tout bouleverser dans ce chapitre…

* * *

Nous chassions dans la forêt de Forks, Edward avait fait un repérage dans l'après-midi pour s'assurer qu'aucun humain ne passerait par là.

J'avais déjà abattu deux cerfs et Ambre avait réussi à attraper un gros ours et semblait assez fière de sa prise. Par contre Edward n'avait toujours pas chassé préférant rester en retrait et vérifier qu'aucun humain n'approchait pendant nos parties de chasse.

Par conséquent il ne s'était toujours pas nourri.

__Edward tu devrais aller chasser à ton tour, je resterais ici avec Ambre. Je suis rassasiée, il n'y aucun risque que j'attaque un humain et je pourrais même empêcher Ambre de le faire._

__J'irais une autre fois, ce n'est pas grave._

Ses prunelles avaient la couleur de l'onyx, maintenant que je connaissais la douleur de la soif je détestais voire ses yeux prendre cette couleur.

__Ne dis pas de bêtises, vas-y. Que veut-il qu'il nous arrive ? Tu as peur qu'un ours nous attaque ? _ajoutais-je en riant

Edward soupira puis accepta ma logique, nous étions parfaitement à même de nous défendre seules, même Ambre qui venait de le prouver en tuant un ours deux fois plus gros qu'elle.

__Bon d'accord, _finit-il par marmonner

Il s'éloigna mais je le rattrapais.

__Eh! Et mon bisou ? _dis-je en prenant des intonations d'une petite fille quémandant de l'attention

Edward secoua la tête amusé puis se pencha sur moi pour m'embrasser, il avait l'intention de simplement me déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres mais je me rapprochais de lui et approfondissait le baiser, abandonnant mon attitude d'enfant pour celle d'une femme folle de désir pour son époux (ce que j'étais sans conteste).

Edward cassa le baiser, m'embrassa la commissure des lèvres, le bout du nez, la mâchoire, les paupières et le cou à mon plus grand plaisir.

Malgré ma condition de vampire j'étais prête à suffoquer !

Il s'écarta de moi en souriant et me déposa un dernier baiser sur le front avant de s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de la forêt.

Je rester un moment statique puis l'évidence me frappa de plein fouet.

__Edward Cullen aurais-tu fais ça dans le but de te venger parce que je t'ai forcé à partir chasser ? _criais-je dans le vide

Un rire étouffé me parvint et je me dis qu'il payerait cette nuit pour m'avoir éblouit de la sorte.

Je me tournais vers Ambre qui me regardait amusée.

__Tu verras quand tu tomberas amoureuse, _lui dis-je simplement

Ambre me lança un regard interrogateur et je me dis que décidemment je devrais attendre au moins cinq minutes après qu'Edward m'ai embrassé pour parler, l'état d'hébétitude dans lequel il me plongeait me faisait dire n'importe quoi !

Ambre était assise par terre et je me mis près d'elle, le sol était constellé de petites marguerites.

J'en cueillis une et la sentais en repensant à mes jeux d'enfants, aussitôt j'en cueillis d'autre et ramasser une brindille souple puis me tournais vers Ambre.

__Regarde je vais te montrer ce que je faisais avec les marguerites quand j'étais petite._

L'enfant me regarda soudain avec plus d'intérêt et je souris en enlevant la queue de l'une des marguerites.

__Tu vois quand tu enlèves la tige il y a un petit trou au cœur de la fleur, tu y piques la brindille et la fleur devient une perle, tu recommences avec d'autre et tu obtiens un collier ou un bracelet de fleur !_

Ambre regarda les fleurs avec émerveillement et je lui tendis l'ouvrage pour qu'elle le continue. Elle sourit puis prit une marguerite mais elle l'écrasa en voulant y passer la brindille.

Elle fronça le nez puis prit une autre fleur et recommença mais avec plus de soin et de concentration.

Je remarquais un détail amusant, lorsqu'elle se concentrait elle tirait un peu la langue, j'avais moi-même eu ce tic quand j'étais enfant ce qui m'avait valu pas mal de moqueries de la part de mon père.

Aujourd'hui je comprenais que derrière tout ça se cachait en réalité l'admiration qu'un parent ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir pour son enfant même lorsqu'il s'agit simplement d'une adorable mimique.

Je soupirais, parfois mes parents me manquaient, j'aurais aimé pouvoir rester en contact avec eux mais je savais que c'était mieux ainsi, ma nouvelle existence n'était pas compatible avec la leur, nous appartenions à deux mondes bien distincts.

Au début j'avais essayé d'en savoir le plus possible sur leur vie, ce qu'ils faisaient puis quand j'avais appris qu'ils s'étaient remis ensemble j'avais compris qu'ils avaient passé un cap et que je n'avais plus le droit de me mêler de leur existence.

Dorénavant je ne prenais plus de nouvelles d'eux, ça ne voulait pas dire que je les avais oublié ou que je ne les aimais plus bien au contraire, c'était juste que j'acceptais le fait que nous avions pris des routes opposées et que nos chemins ne se croiseraient plus.

J'espérais qu'ils étaient heureux ensemble et qu'ils s'étaient remis de ma perte.

Ambre me sortit de mes pensées en me tirant par le bras pour me montrer le collier de fleur qu'elle venait de terminer.

Je lui souris et c'est là que le premier événement mémorable de cette journée se produisit.

Le petit visage d'Ambre se contracta sous l'effort et elle ouvrit la bouche en me tendant le collier.

__Ma…Maman, _dit-elle avec quelques difficultés

Je la contemplais figée, ayant du mal à me rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Ambre avait parlé !

Elle…Elle m'avait appelé… « maman ».

Mon cœur faillit se décrocher sous le coup de l'émotion et je m'approchais pour la prendre dans mes bras mais c'est à cet instant que le second événement eu lieu.

L'odeur de loup me submergea et au lieu de prendre Ambre dans mes bras je me précipitais devant elle prête à attaquer, à la défendre.

Il y eu d'abord le choc, violent, la douleur je ne l'ai ressenti qu'après que l'énorme patte de l'animal soit entrée profondément dans la chair de mon bras et de ma cuisse.

Enervée par la douleur et voulant à tout prix protéger Ambre je me ruais sur le grand loup brun roux qui restait immobile depuis qu'il m'avait heurtée.

Il esquiva mon attaque sans pour autant me blesser à nouveau et je sentis mes forces diminuer à cause de la douleur cuisante qui me paralysait presque entièrement le côté droit du corps.

Pourtant je tentais d'attaquer à nouveau même si je sentais que ma démarche était vacillante.

Deux bras puissants me retinrent et je me laissais faire lorsque je reconnus l'étreinte d'Edward, surtout que mes blessures m'empêchaient de me défendre.

Il feula sur le loup qui restait pourtant en me regardant indécis.

C'est alors que je compris que le loup qui venait de me blesser n'était autre que Jacob.

Cependant je n'avais pas la force de protester ou de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, Jacob partit enfin et je sentais que mon ange bouillait de colère.

Il sembla se calmer en posant son regard sur moi et passa un bras sous mes jambes pour me porter, je passais mon bras valide derrière sa nuque et le laissais me soulever.

Je jetais un regard en arrière pour m'assurer qu'Ambre allait bien et je vis Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie qui arrivaient.

Alice prit Ambre dans ses bras et je fus rassurée, la fillette tourna son regard dans ma direction et je vis qu'elle était paniquée.

A cet instant je haïs Jacob pour lui avoir fait si peur puis je compris avec horreur que son regard effrayé s'adressait aussi à moi.

Ma fille adoptive avait peur de moi.

_laissez-moi une review pour ce chapitre, ça me fera plaisir et ça ne vous prendra pas longtemps^^_


	13. Guérison et amertume

**Je sais je suis impardonnable mais ces dernières semaines ont été plutôt chargées, pas de leçons pour une fois mais les fêtes, quelques jours clouée au lit à cause d'une fichue grippe et pas mal de découvertes littéraires ( la saga « Angélique marquise des anges » est un petit bijou pour ceux qui aiment les romans historiques et « Tristan et Iseut » de Jacques Cassabois ressemble pas mal à Twilight). Enfin bref je m'excuse pour ce retard et aussi pour ne pas répondre aux reviews, elles m'ont toutes fait très plaisir et je vous en remercie beaucoup mais je me suis dit que vous préféreriez avoir le chapitre le plus tôt possible même sans les réponses à vos très gentilles reviews. Ce pendant je réponds à une question qui a été beaucoup posée, apparemment beaucoup se questionnent sur le fait que Jacob ait attaqué Bella. La réponse n'est pas dans ce chapitre mais dans le suivant, ne vous en faites pas il y a bien une explication mais il va falloir être un peu patient (comme toujours avec moi lol). En attendant je peux vous dire que ce n'est pas parce qu'il était en colère que Bella soit devenue vampire ni parce qu'il pensait qu'Ambre était humaine et que Bella allait l'attaquer comme ça a été proposé, c'est une explication bien plus simple^^ Sur ce bonne lecture et vraiment désolé pour ce retard !**

Je me blottissais dans les bras d'Edward, submergée par la douleur, celle de mes blessures et aussi le mal que m'avait fait le regard effrayé d'Ambre.

Nous arrivâmes assez vite à la villa, Edward me déposa dans notre lit et Carlisle vint m'examiner.

Je grimaçai lorsqu'il toucha mon bras mais je retins mon gémissement, Edward semblait déjà suffisamment inquiet !

__Les plaies sont profondes, le choc a du être rude. Que c'est-il passé Bella ?_

__Nous étions dans la forêt et j'ai senti l'odeur d'un loup-garou. Tout a été très vite, je me suis interposée entre Ambre et la bête et il m'a heurté de plein fouet, _expliquais-je

Je ne parlais pas de la première parole d'Ambre, ce souvenir était maintenant trop douloureux alors qu'il aurait du être magnifique. Cet accident avait tout gâché.

Je ne voulais pas m'effondrer devant Carlisle, je révélerais tout ça à Edward plus tard, lorsque nous serions seuls je lui dirais tout et me laisserais aller à ma douleur dans ses bras.

J'avais dit « bête ».

Pour tout dire je refusais de voir en mon agresseur autre chose qu'une bête sauvage qui m'avait tout pris.

Mais c'était Jacob.

La personne qui m'avait fait tant mal c'était Jake, mon meilleur ami quand j'étais encore humaine.

J'avais vu que c'était lui et pourtant j'avais tout de même voulu l'attaquer, le tuer. Ce n'était mon instinct vampirique mais plutôt mon instinct maternel, j'aurais pu le tuer, je voulais le tuer.

Ce n'était plus mon meilleur ami, je me rendais enfin compte de ce que sa transformation en loup-garou avait impliqué.

Il avait cessé d'être le Jacob que j'avais connu lorsqu'il s'était transformé.

Ce n'était plus le garçon chaleureux qui bricolait sa moto dans son garage avec des cannettes de coca chaud dans un sac en papier. Il avait changé.

Et il semblait vouloir absolument me rendre malheureuse.

Peut-être étais-je injuste mais les souvenirs de Jacob après sa transformation étaient en train d'affluer dans mon esprit. C'était flou car c'était des souvenirs d'humains mais le principal était tout de même là.

Je le revoyais essayer de me retenir alors que je partais en Italie pour sauver Edward, il m'avait demandé de rester, de le laisser mourir. Il avait voulu que je laisse la personne la plus importante pour moi se faire tuer.

Il aurait souhaité que je reste avec lui et qu'Edward meure en Italie, peu importe les conséquences que ça aurait sur moi.

Jacob avait toujours été égoïste une fois qu'il était devenu un loup-garou.

Je me souvenais le nombre incalculable de fois où il avait dit que l'époque où Edward m'avait quitté était heureuse et qu'il aurait préféré qu'il ne revienne jamais.

Se rendait-il compte de l'état dans lequel j'étais !?

J'avais perdu ma raison de vivre, j'aurais préféré être morte que de vivre ça et pourtant il aurait souhaité revivre cette époque !

D'ailleurs en parlant de mort n'avait-il pas souhaité la mienne ?

N'avait-il pas dit qu'il préférait me voir morte plutôt qu'en vampire ?

Là encore il n'avait vu que sa propre satisfaction, si je mourrais je ne serais plus avec Edward et pour lui c'était déjà une victoire.

Puis quand il avait voulu me voler à Edward, avait-il compris à quel point il m'avait blessé ? A quel point je m'étais senti déchirée et égoïste ?

Je n'en savais rien mais cette attaque c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait débordé le vase, jusque là j'avais tout pardonné à Jacob en souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait pour moi en me soutenant après le départ d'Edward. Mais maintenant je comprenais qu'il n'était plus la même personne.

Carlisle s'activait autour de moi tandis que j'étais perdue dans ces tristes pensées et soudain il se racla la gorge pour me tirer de ma torpeur.

__Bella, les griffures sont bien trop profondes, le loup avait certainement pris de l'élan avant d'attaquer et tes blessures mettront longtemps à cicatriser toutes seules._

__Je vais rester ainsi longtemps ?_

__Non, en fait pour aider la cicatrisation il faudrait injecter du venin dans les plaies. Ce serait plus efficace si c'était celui de ton créateur, _dit-il en se tournant vers Edward

Celui-ci acquiesça mais je n'avais toujours pas compris en quoi consistait cette « cicatrisation accélérée » et cette injection de venin.

__Mais qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ?_

__C'est simple, je vais mordre les bords des plaies pour y injecter du venin, _expliqua Edward

__Oh, _répondis-je simplement

Carlisle me fit un sourire bienveillant et sortit de la pièce.

Edward s'assit de mon côté du lit et remonta la couverture qui recouvrait ma jambe.

Je ne pus retenir un frisson au contact de sa main sur ma cuisse et me traitait mentalement d'idiote.

Edward me fit un sourire en coin en voyant ma réaction.

__Si Emmett apprend ça il va dire que nous sommes un couple de sado-masochistes, _dis-je pour plaisanter

Edward et moi sourîmes en imaginant la tête du géant si il savait qu'alors qu'Edward allait m'injecter son venin ce qui en passant me brûlerait atrocement j'avais frémi au contact de sa main sur ma jambe !

__Bon tu es prête ?_

__Oui, j'adore me faire mordre, _répondis-je taquine

J'essayais de faire comme je prenais la situation à la légère mais en réalité j'appréandais la brûlure du venin.

Bien sûr Edward ne fut pas dupe et me fit un sourire rassurant en massant gentiment mon genou.

__Ne t'en fais pas, le venin est moins douloureux pour les vampires que pour les humains._

J'hochais la tête, essayant de prendre un air assuré et Edward me déposa un baiser sur le front puis approcha ses lèvres de ma cuisse.

Un frisson de douleur me parcourut lorsque sa bouche entre en contact avec mes blessures puis une vive chaleur irradia ma jambe, le venin qui se répandait déjà dans la plaie.

Etonnamment ce n'était pas si douloureux, bien que ce soit tel une coulé de lave se répandant dans ma cuisse c'était plus comme une chaleur forte que comme une brûlure.

Enfin si c'était une brûlure, mais…C'était comme si après s'être brûlé on était plus obnubilé par la beauté de la flamme que par la douleur de la brûlure.

J'avais mal mais la douleur se diluait dans la chaleur.

Edward remonta jusqu'à mon bras en suivant la longue estafilade que m'avait laissé le coup de patte du loup-garou mais il ne me mordait pas, déposant plutôt de petits baiser sur la plaie.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de comparer cette situation à un souvenir d'enfance, lorsqu'après l'une de mes chutes habituelles je demandais un bisou pour me guérir.

Je ne pus retenir un sourire face à cette pensée.

Lorsqu'Edward eu atteint le haut de mon épaule où s'arrêtait la blessure il releva la tête et plongea son regard dans le mien.

__Ca va ?_

__Oui, c'est beaucoup moins douloureux que ce à quoi je m'attendais mais je pense que c'est aussi parce que c'est toi qui me l'a fait, _répondis-je légèrement taquine

Edward m'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres, c'était presque un effleurement, doux comme lorsque l'aile d'un papillon nous frôle doucement avant de continuer sa route dans l'étendu de ciel bleu.

Il voulait ainsi s'excuser pour la brûlure du venin qui même si elle était moins forte que ce à quoi je m'étais attendu était tout de même douloureuse.

Il me prit dans ses bras et je m'y blottis pour oublier la douleur, toutes mes douleurs, j'avais l'impression que rien de mal ne pouvait m'arriver quand j'étais dans ses bras, c'était mon havre de paix, mon paradis et peu importe mon état je m'y sentirais toujours bien.

Sa présence effaçait toutes les douleurs.

_Alors ? Une tite review ?^^_


End file.
